


One Heart

by RedWingedAngel002



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, NSFW, Psychic Bond, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedAngel002/pseuds/RedWingedAngel002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I]: The ruby teardrop then flickered, twinkled from the even movement of her chest, and brought his attention towards her budding curvature. Munto’s Adam’s apple bobbed once, while heat pooled into his lower belly. Perhaps being alone with her was unwise… —Mature-content warning— MxY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under My Skin

A Munto Fanfiction: One Heart © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, and Romance  
Summary: The ruby teardrop then flickered, twinkled from the even movement of her chest, and brought his attention towards her budding curvature. Munto’s Adam’s apple bobbed once, while heat pooled into his lower belly. Perhaps being alone with her was unwise… —Mature-content warning— MxY.

—

A/N: Here featured is the extended version of my current doujinshi, One Heart. I have a total of four comics planned out, each which will be written for this story, however, am honestly not sure if I will finish drawing them due to motivational purposes. It’s harder than it looks; I’m eighty hours in and have managed to finish the first two pages out of sixty—which will be added onto thanks to this written portion. *sigh* I’ll keep on hauling away, though.  
For those who are interested in viewing my work, you may via my art blog weblink. A heads up for obvious not safe for work (NSFW) material; scroll down to the green pages for this chapter: redwingedangel002-art-blog.tumblr.com/tagged/one-heart  
My inspiration was derived from Lena’s interpretation, Wait and Weightless: fanfiction.net/s/4835238/7/Of-Emeralds-and-Rubies  
**WARNING** : This fanfiction contains underage, explicit sexual activity intended for readers eighteen years and older. If uncomfortable, please push the back button upon your selected Internet browser and have a good day.

—

Songs: _Good Day_ and _It Hurts_ by: Angels and Airwaves, _Forevermore_ by: Broken Iris, _Breath of Life_ by: Florence+ the Machine, _Shh_ by: Imogen Heap, _Lift (Dramadance Remix)_ and Temple of Thought by: Poets Of The Fall, and _Don’t Let Go (feat. Bryan Adams)_ by: Sarah McLachlan

—

Japanese Index:  
None.

—  
“Talking.”  
_‘Thinking.’  
Memories/Flashbacks._

—

Chapter 1: Under My Skin

Munto’s howl reverberated across the curved horizon. There, a bitter taste remained on the palate of his mouth. He urged the tension at his jaw to loosen, his fists to ease their red crescent hold, while the lament chill of _loss_ succumbed to his very bones.

Nothing else could have been done to save Gas…

Eyes of bullion parted, cast right and below, towards the lone human girl who had ended their yearlong spoils of war. He found his Right Hand and Healer make their way towards her drifting form and he too did the same. Shooting across the sky like a star, he reunited with his comrades in a matter of seconds.

“Munto!” Beneath his scowl, Rui’s gaze flashed with pallid concern. “You needn’t worry! The girl is all right!”

Despite his general’s blatant observation, the king hovered towards Yumemi with an air of caution. He watched her pursed lips, dancing locks—like honeyed ribbons—and sleep-arched lashes. It was unnerving to see the maiden suspended under no support—she had already given him quite the scare—and yet the humming Akuto rippling under sheer, unadulterated power majestically kept her afloat.

Callus-hinted palms rose at midpoint, brushed inches below her knees and caught in the web of her hair. Unconsciously, her body understood safety was near, and the energy’s hold winked away and was met by his steadfast grasp. Her lightweight was welcomed.

Relief washed over him as he held her close. _‘Thank goodness. She is safe.’_

Munto’s attention then fell to his respected subordinates, glad to see them alive and well—again, all thanks to the girl in his arms. Ready to take any command their King bid, Rui and Shuza silently admired the predecessors’ vision unravel right before their eyes: He who brought order and returned the cycle back to the Heavens. Munto was their hope, as Yumemi was his.

Simply, said monarch offered a curt nod, diminishing any expectant order from his allies, and gradually veered towards a yawning echo. Miles away, six elfin ears caught the celebratory cheers of his people, which acknowledged their first step towards peace. Guridori’s remains dissolving below the cloudbank signified just that.

The winter skies caressed each of the unyielding soldiers, painting the gradient canvas with peach sunset and culmination. Their war had ended, as a new future had now begun.  
Finally, they could return home…

—

His pristine stride descended from the gnarled staircase and circled around the roaring waterfall. Rhythmic footfalls disturbed the untouched grass and clicked across a cobblestone pathway, which vined towards the red roofed gazebo, resuming downward still, and thus to a secluded sanctuary.

The corner of his lip twitched up a degree and released a chuckle whence admiring the quaint bedding his maids had prepared for their guest. It was not much, for many of the spare rooms either had been closed due to visiting gentry or destroyed amongst battle, but it would have to do. The greenhouse suited Yumemi well, if he said so himself, and would hopefully remind her the best qualities of home.

Munto paused to ponder on how he would handle the girl’s placement without disturbing her. He took a seat, the mattress bowing under his weight, and removed the feathered quilt with one graceful swoop. He leaned forward, cradling her limp form under a spare hand—her breath tantalizing at the collar of his neck—and fluffed out the cream pillow. Yumemi’s absolute comfort was a necessity.

With a series of frustrated grunts, the king had managed to successfully disentangle their limbs, and realized, then, how utterly alone they were. In this quiet moment, he watched her—the golden halo surrounding her peaceful face, appearing angelic in the twilight—fully drinking her in now that there were no other distractions.

Oddly enough, she had the tendency to be the distraction; he could hardly concentrate prior to the battle with Guridori, let alone while in her presence. It was infuriating—how she had the ability to dominate his senses without any effort at all, to unravel him whole—yet her accompaniment was fulfilling all the same…

The ruby teardrop then flickered, twinkled from the even movement of her chest, and brought his attention towards her budding curvature. Munto’s Adam’s apple bobbed once, while heat pooled into his lower belly. Perhaps being alone with her was unwise.

 _‘You have blossomed, Yumemi.’_ His heavy-lidded gaze softened. _‘Despite this, you have yet to come to your senses. Just as I, with these affections.’_ All that he understood was that this lone human was important— _precious_.

With aching tenderness, his hand rose to brush a stray lock from her brow into place. It was then that his fingers recoiled, apprehensive to touch her for the dire consequences—as did his terrifying prediction foresaw—however, was reminded that there was nothing to fear. Yumemi gave him the confidence that she would be safe with him… She was safe.

Fickle were the tides of restraint, for he found himself swept up in an unmistakable yearning, which had begun to take root within his core. Gently then, Munto brushed his forehead against hers; silken bangs—reassuring—kissed the knit of red, while he emitted a content sigh. Unlike the chemical burn, which would ripple when each physically touched, her essence was lulling. It was though his burdens suddenly melted away, as too the scenery. Just her—her heart, presence, scent, smile—his dream—that was all that mattered.

She was here—protected—within his _reach_.

Suddenly, his breath hitched. Within twin jewels of emerald, his reflected visage anxiously stared back. Inch by inch, the man slowly retreated; raw senses now fumbled for their guard, while he quietly sought her reaction. His brows furrowed, perplexed. Yumemi did not scream nor push him away; she simply stared up at him in surprised wonderment. He noticed the undeniable splash of rouge, which painted across her cheeks, and could not help but give in to drawing closer—to see more of what she had yet to offer him—to breathe the very syllables of her name across her pursed mouth.

“Yumemi…?” The shaken vibrato of his bass sounded foreign, yet was cut by the sealing motion of the girl’s hesitant caress.

She stayed there, each of their tender flesh locked—he could feel her lips quivering—until he submitted himself into her humbled intimacy. She slipped a muffled gasp, which he inclined to withdraw, yet was pulled back—eager—by the collar.

One moment his right palm was holding her arm steady, the next was marveling over the dip and bow of her hip. His knees rose, heaving himself down to the beckoning softness, to where he caged Yumemi with his hovering frame.

She gave a clumsy suckle on his bottom lip and he responded by glossing his tongue over her own yielding mouth. Her taste was wet and exceedingly divine. In a daze, he proceeded with his sensual ministrations. She too welled within her own curious explorations as the blonde tickled his nape, attenuate fingers combing through feather-light strands and up a pointed ear. A shudder quaked within his kindled abdomen, and he groaned, leaning breathlessly into her touch.

He could barely withhold his stray movements, pathway jerky and anticipation swelling, while he pawed under her winter garment and pressed against flesh. Goose bumps prickled under his palm, sternum hidden under the cream threads now revealing a pert breast.

Yumemi’s whimper allowed consciousness to creep into the maelstrom within his mind. Their lips parted—haggard—reluctant—and he found purchase within the crook of her succulent neck, thankful there was a barrier, how ever small, hidden in between.

Shit, he really messed up.

“Yumemi… Tell me no—“ Deft fingers dug deep into the pillow; a light chafing sound emitted from cotton, strenuous under his trembling hand. Selfish— _lewd_ —fool. Yet the temptation burned on by her vanilla scent and the hint ash remains. “Order me to _stop_. If not, then I—“

He bit his inner-cheek—hard—until the taste of iron swathed his tongue and overtook her sweet coating. That was no legitimate excuse. Even here, a nation, which indulged within their youth due to their depleting life-energy, the girl was barely considered an adult. Had he no shame? Where was his self-restraint? He _respected_ her too much to act like some feral animal in heat.

“…I believe in you, Munto.”

His chest heaved, throat tight, the life-giving muscle enclosed within a palpitating drum. A strange noise, mixed between a wheeze and grunt—as if drowning—escaped his very lungs. No, this utter astonishment was familiar; hours prior—her passionate lecture.

The redhead’s muddled emotions suddenly veered to frustration.

Who was she to trust him so fervently? Sustaining their future was a commitment, for their worlds’ sake, but this… This had some relevant meaning towards fondness, did it not? For her heart was too innocent to merely hand her virtue to the plunders of lust so easily. How could she realize, when he…

Never one to back down from a challenge, Munto removed himself from the angora cavern she provided and locked brewing amber with luster jade. He watched her. Lips curved upward—much redder than before, and a heaving chest—exposed, soft, pink-cotton, which struggled for air. She did not shy away from his potent gaze.

Everything, every compelling bicker, guilty reprimand, and mental retaliation, which plagued his roaring thoughts was dissipated by her beaming smile. Finally, he understood what these clashing feelings represented.

The need to protect—one who so vigorously shook him—his very soul, unto the brink of madness, and was the cause to question his robust, moral code; she who he could marvel at for hours on end, whether her growing beauty, intelligence, or wit, lest in the beacon of her mercy—to soak, relish at the strength hidden behind green-sun eyes, and exchange his very life for her fundamental well being—

She was the key towards his future, his other half whom he was inexplicably bound to. It was almost frightening to submit to such a declaration—yet he had never felt so attached to someone since the death of his honorable parents. It all then clicked together. Have the Heavens collapse and Earth subside in pitch darkness, forevermore would he stay loyal by her side.

_‘I would call you a fool, but you are just as aware as I. If it were not for your strength, I would never have overcome that terror. You have managed to crawl under my skin and rouse so many conflictions within myself. It frustrates me. However, I now understand that I am not the only one. You too are just as afraid.’_

With his revelation set in place, in a blink, Munto’s burning gaze became fierce. No longer doubtful, steady hands reunited with her skin, lifting, and searched for the clasps constricting her breasts—recalling how she did so through her memories—and succeeded. Cascading fingers brushed down her curved spine and turned to admire the two mounds of his goal. His palms slithered under wire, revealed, and lightly fondled her rosebud nipples.

In response, with her modesty now fully exposed, Yumemi flinched away in embarrassment.

“Look at me.” He wanted to watch the blur of her awakened, pleasure-filled vision. “Do not close your eyes.”

She bid under the monarch’s hushed command and ran those jewels over him as he confiscated the leather jacket donning his lithe physique. With a flick of his wrist, the goldenrod belt intersecting across his sharp hips too was thrown aside.

He moistened his lips and returned his attention to her bosom. Massaging, kneading, pinching, tweaking… How simple they were to mold under his hand. His loins tightened at this said action. It was then he had replaced his learning palms with an urgent mouth.

“A-ah!” Yumemi yelped at the unexpected warmth, overcome by its new touch.

The texture was taut, yet ever-so soft. However, she was shaking. Was it all too much for her at once? With that consideration in mind, he removed his lips, caressing her erect areola with his tongue in careful circles, and reflected his actions upon her neglected left, while leaving a trail of quick kisses in his wake. Alas, the attempt to ease was naught; she shook more.

Concerned, his pale gaze flicked up to find her head lulled back and with closed lids. She was concentrating. Pride swelled within his chest, for Munto’s idol hand then traveled down the juncture of her thigh and up the tight skirt, which constricted her legs’ movements. It was selfish desire, yet he wanted to study her—map every freckle and scar—watch what he could create. He yearned to teach her more; he wanted more.

There was a gasp, and she gripped at his forearm. “W-wait.”

A pause. He did not move. This was her decision.

“Shall I stop?” he softly offered.

Curled fingers gradually loosened their hold. Her eyes were wide—waning, abashed.

“N-no. I’ve… I’ve never…” came her timid mumble, while rows of teeth nervously gnawed against their bottom companion.

…Cute.

“I know. You need to be prepared first.”

Resuming his trek, her clammy knees widened for entry, until met with the damp fabric of her underwear. Her lips quivered, choking on air, while palms flung to cease the cry threatening to escape from her throat. No, that would not do; there would be no more hiding.

He encircled the maiden’s wrist, fingers harsh and dominant against the mattress.

“What did I say before?” he growled against a pearl-adorned ear. “Let me hear you.”

She emitted a shy noise. “But…”

With another stroke, he was elated to catch a mere exhale. Her shoulders gradually relaxed, as too did her legs, while she melted under his touch. It was only when she started to squirm did he delved deeper, passing beneath the elastic across her supple hips, a nest of curls, and to her weeping sex.

The blonde made the sweetest sounds when he touched her. Working within the foreign textures slowly, he dipped only a single digit adjacent from his pointer and out again, while awaiting her adjustment towards his intrusion. He then entered in a circular motion—her thigh’s muscles constricting—a doting mewl—and pushed further in rhythm until the base of his palm was pressed firmly against her folds.

“How is it? Good?” was his low, suave purr.

Heavy lids parted to reveal glazed crescents. “Mm-hmm… It feels nice.”

His lips broadened. Yet he had not reached it—like before, her flailing peak. Removing his coated finger, he broadened upward and pursued for the silky bud of excited nerves. It should be just about—

“Mmph!?” Her nails bit deep into their interlaced knuckles, back arching effortlessly off the sheets.

 _There_ we are…

He continued to tease her, watched her writhe—the crescendo of her voice—her growing release—and increased his number of digits. In turn, the girl’s panting became shallow, while her pelvis ground against his set pace. Good, she was beginning to learn.

Munto bit back an apology after witnessed her blatant disappointment. Peering down from his confident height, she looked absolutely frazzled.

Idly, he observed the condensed liquid, while rubbing his middle and thumb together in experimentation, and gave a smug grin when testing her heady flavor. Unique, salty, _Yumemi_.

“Well then, it appears your preparations are complete.”

His visage softened when she expressed her confusion. Now was not wise to act arrogant; they were equals in terms of mirrored status, burdens, and past; those who were outcast from the uncontrollable powers, which derived from the web of politics and fateful predictions, as each learned to empathize the other from this ostracization.

“Munto, my body feels weird.” Rolling the bunched wool from her waist, he guided her calves to complete the removal. “I don’t understand. Is this normal?”

Munto motioned to her remaining garments, pulling the thick sweater overhead and the straps at her shoulders. They landed somewhere at the rear of the mattress and joined the clothes he discarded previously. All resided was the crimson pendant, which started their current, fevered madness. Then, he watched her in awe, and caressed invisible sweeps up her naked, buttermilk skin.

…God, she was beautiful.

He then pressed her left palm unto the hard terrain of his tunic-bound chest.

“See my heart. It is beating fast, is it not? There is nothing strange about what you are feeling;” he claimed for reassurance, “it is only new.”

In a breath of hesitation, he unzipped and pulled out his swollen desire from maroon leather. Steady, he mounted her, the curve of her stomach soft.

The redhead obliged one final opportunity to reengage. “Now, are you certain? I cannot do this without you.”

“Yes.” Her small smile bloomed into place until cautious eyes observed his protruding penis. “Um… Will it fit?”

Tan lips deepened from second-thought. Her concern was understandable; everything about her was so tiny in comparison. Example shown in her fingertips; they alone barely reached the second digit towards his larger hands. Her body reflected the same: petite, bird-like, and frail. Yet, she had overcome obstacles to those even he could not conquer, passing through the resilient river of space and time; however, this was different. Would she truly be all right? *1

“It will, I assure you, though it may be painful to a certain extent,” he warned.

With an affirmative nod, he pressed his inflamed tip against her vulva and slowly pushed inward. He could not resist groaning—the tight stretching as he claimed her innocence—her pure Akuto singing within his veins—only to falter when he reached at midpoint.

“Yu-me-mi…” He hitched her name in broken syllables, emphasizing each individually as in prayer—winded and loving—just as she did his that summer ago.

White teeth grit together, hearing the compressed air at his temple pop, while he trembled under the overwhelming sensation—like a chilling storm comprised of only searing heat up his spine. His locked elbows buckled forward; it took his all not to impale himself deeper into the euphoric bliss.

Amongst his ragged panting, Munto begged for cooperation. “You must relax. Trust me… Believe in me…” _Forgive_ me.

Her knit lashes fluttered open at his movement; he withdrew and met with her once more, to go no further where she gained discomfort. With a lap at his thumb, he persistently rubbed her clit until the clenching sheath around him loosened and he was able to wedge himself snug between her thighs.

Then, he encircled them in an embrace, while each regulated to the novel experience. A sigh disturbed the air—whose was not relevant, he could feel it deep within his gut; her pulse strong against his. In this moment, time was meaningless.

Hushed against her crown, he tilted his chin downward—long nose skimming against peach softness—to seek her condition. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” Yumemi stared at their union, only to turn to him whence speaking.

As expected. “Hold on.”

Tender, he placed a rueful kiss at her lips, relieved to have her arms wrap around his broad shoulders for support, and elevated his weight back upon his wrists.

The first buck was initiated and she gasped against him, clasping as he filled her up once, twice, and three times more. In a fluid motion, she met up with him, which caused their raw friction to deepen. A curse dripped from his mouth, as he leaned back wide-eyed in astonishment.

Her pelvis stilled, sheepish. “Sorry, was that no good?”

“Do that again,” he growled.

“’Kay.” Pursed lips tipped as she smiled and interlocked their mouths once more by guiding hands.

She was growing bold with her discoveries, sucking at the tender flesh of his tongue and catching it between her teeth. He rumbled in encouragement—at the pull of his nape—and plunged into both her taste and warmth alike with building zest.

Gradually, their pace quickened, pounding deeper—frantic for harmonious pursuit—until both were bound with no restraint. All the while, the very essence of his spirit cried his enlightenment towards his human lover.

_‘I want to protect you and your everything—‘_

Their rocketing then gained such force, unto the point where her hair snagged to expose the ruddy love bites along her neck. In her whimpered protest, Munto mercilessly lashed the pillow aside. Whence striking, his aim slipped by fault, staggering as both quirked nervous grins, and reunited once more.

Emerald revealed her gratitude, only to widen at the experimental curl to rest two heels upon his clad rump. She offered a pleasure-filled moan—scraping ribbons down his spine—while he gave his own animalistic reply. The new position added onto their efficient movement, though hindered hers. He took over swiftly without complaint.

_‘…Because to me, you are my—‘_

The clap of skin became apparent as his tempo became more frenzied and urgent. At this point, she grappled his biceps with all her strength, while salty beads slipped down his jaw and decorated her collarbone. With the need for closeness, he bent to cradle his left arm across and under her slight shoulders to brace for impact. Her brimming dams signified she was approaching her climax, as was he.

“Yumemi!” His spare hand laced their taut fingers together. Whence found, he would not let go. “ _Yumemi…!_ ”

“Mun-to! I-I—” Her sob was lost momentarily, compelled by their delicious torture, to then erupt in the form of a high-pitched squeal.

_‘…Most precious.’_

The tension strained within released molten liquid up his legs and expelled from his juncture, while his body appeared to have caved in to breaking point. Their simultaneous rapture burst in a starburst of color and bellowed outcry, which echoed across the domed greenhouse. With one final grunt, he thrust forward and spilled his seed into her convulsing, insistent fruits.

_‘I will not close myself from you like that again.’_

Then, their primal dance came to a close. Excluding their shared breath, silence condemned them, while each drifted upon the lapping tides mutual love provided; where beauty, hope, and trust intersect.

Munto then withdrew himself, reaping where they were so tightly sewn, and rolled to alleviate his crushing weight upon the poor girl. In a boneless state of ecstasy, he raked light trails along her torso, while she gulped for air. Soon, the heaving of her flushed chest lessened, evening in pace, where she was lulled within pull-string slumber.

There, he pecked a tender kiss at her crown, nuzzled against hers, to then tip back and find pitch darkness. The man froze, while ice grew within his breast like a virus until it took over his once heated skin. He soon realized Yumemi’s warmth was still present; instinct clung to that hope. Whence accommodating, two radiant suns desperately searched the verdant cavern for answers. 

All was as placed, except the soft twilight had now long set. A pounding fret set when noting her garbed figure and his soiled pants. Humiliation flared up his neck.

“It cannot be…” No, that was too vivid to be some erotic fantasy. Despite this, the inkling of doubt arose, which was then overcome by dawn understanding when he eyed her peppered cheeks. “This was like that time—Our hearts—?”

_With a single brush—a chaste kiss of skin upon skin—the two universes collided. Flickers, memories of her childhood ricocheted off the continuum's membrane and merged with his spirit._

The same mind-numbing effects flooded when he caught her, tossed against the wave she bore, which with their harmonious strength combined, unlocked the Outsider curse held dormant within. The seconds clicked back to its overwhelming pace and towards his current predicament.

So, their intimacy was merely through psychic contact, but with conscious control, if he could wrap around the possibility. Was reason said because he was not armed—for her reverent faith? A strange sense of hurt twisted in his chest; he felt cheated. *2

Munto’s throat constricted when he compelled away from her temptation, grounded his feet, and turned to face the entrance. Forlorn, he placed his elbows against clad knees, bowed to finger through wild firelocks and pulled at the roots in frustration. The day’s events took their toll; from nearly perishing twice within the last twenty-four hours, the fallen comrades, which were sacrificed in exchange of reverting the Akuto crisis, Gntarl’s attack upon Yumemi’s hometown… In addition, the previous two nights were without rest; he was exhausted. Just a few given hours would suffice.

However, perhaps fate’s perverse humor was a godsend; the monarch was now given opportunity to court Yumemi the way a proper lady should. Yes, he needed to compose himself, contemplate this properly—of what his actions would foretell—of what he would say—lest she whimper his name and he become completely fixated towards her calling.

A shaken exhale deflated from his lungs to where he stood poised, tamed his red mane back, and cast his wavering gaze on her passive visage once more. It was likely the same for said blonde; she had much to dwell upon from the traumatic catastrophe, which had taken place. Sadly, there was more she had yet to witness…

Sluggish, Munto hoisted her knees to grab hold of the comforter, billowed out the feathered mass, and tucked it neatly below her chin. He stayed like that, leaned against the marble headboard for a long, long moment, and moved to skim his knuckles down her left cheek, a butterfly’s touch. Tentative, they fell upon her mouth, outlined the plump flesh, and recoiled before it was all too much to for him to bear.

There, he spoke his vulnerability aloud, in the breath of a whisper, “Did I reach you?”

With a pivot of his heel, Munto left the girl towards her watercolor dreams and fitful slumber…

—

Clicking across the columned corridor, shadows splayed dark fingers upon white slabs of marble, while he kept a conscious mind on his trek’s speed, subtle for any given audience.

“There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you,” the general chimed from behind, curt in pace.

Pelt adorned shoulders stiffened from his Right Hand’s summoning, kicking himself at his skittish behavior, and bunched a white-knuckled fist. “Not right now, Rui.”

Haste, pristine boots continued to trail his maroon. “But, Munto, despite its abundance, the Akuto flow that girl brought us has—“

“I know!” he snapped at Yumemi’s mentioning, overlain bangs blocking the peripheral vision of his friend’s genuine concern, and smothered his scorching tone, “Just—! Just give me twenty minutes. I will join you shortly at the conference hall with the others.”

Reluctant, the officer’s footfalls slowed to a gradual stop, suspicion lacing his voice, evident, “…Yes, sir.”

Slamming his personal quarters shut, Munto seethed obscene curses under his breath, “Damn that Rui. Of all the unholy times, he comes in, when I—”

His brisk stride inclined to the right, passed by the yearning, silken bedframe for rest, and entered the lavished washroom. Twisting the silver handle all the way to the left, he stripped off his attire, glaring at the stain such intricate fantasies presented, and stepped into the steaming shower to close the glass door behind him.

Chin tipped against the spraying water, the king sighed into that craved heat, his very element sparking within when the thought of her flushed cheeks and quiet whimpers came to mind. Distastefully clicking his tongue at his desire’s abundant growth, he lathered the scented bar within two palms and scoured off the war-induced film layering his skin and hair with blunt nails. An absolute growl reverberated from his throat when he wrapped around his jutted length and pulled. Continuously, her vision as he built _their_ first experience refused to leave his closed lids, compelling him to bow at her mercy, even when without presence.

“Yumemi…!”

The hiss of her name gnawed between bit lips, the pumping motion quickening in fervor, while his breath became clipped and labored. He could still feel the phantom rake of her finger between his shoulder blades. Crescents dug into his left as he crutched his swaying balance, toes curled at the friction, down the twitching base and to an inflamed tip. He had to clamp his mouth shut, rows of teeth aching at the vice pressure when the building ecstasy ran up his spine and expelled.

“Hnk!”

In an instant state of exhaustion, he heaved forward, knees buckling into his arm’s support, and let the shower’s drum consume the short-lived quiet in his thoughts. Requiring a moment of recuperation, he dropped the flaccid limb and prayed his release would appease this raging lust until he was able to be alone once more. There was a ring of frustration when he turned the water pipes shut, snapping the towel around his sharp hips, and wiped the misted reflection clean.

“Get it together,” the king encouraged himself as he combed through the red knots and tossed the damp material aside.

Through magic, a wrist transported his fresh clothing into view, zipping the grey pants once pulled up at his thighs, and ascended to button the black formal shirt and tug at the collar around his clavicle for more air. With a flap, the blue silk was draped across his shoulders, its hem caressing his calves, while deft fingers pinned the cape into place and brushed its creases smooth.

With his mirrored image staring back at him, determination glowering within fierce catseye gold, he lectured to himself that now was no time to be high spent in daydreams. He had a future to uphold.

“…Right.”

—

A songbird’s warble drifted through her hazed consciousness, followed by the distant hiss of what sounded like rushing water. She relished the surrounding warmth, taking in its floral scent, to then part jeweled moons and gaze upon the silken tendrils, which peeked through the foliage.

 _‘This is… A dream?’_ Yumemi blinked once, to clear the remnant fog, and lifted herself from the down softness; there was a light rasp against her ear whence done so. Her neck swerved to and fro, unmistakably searching for one in particular, and settled staring at her toes. Observation shown correct; she was indeed alone.

 _‘Why am I disappointed? I can’t face him like this. But if I don’t…’_ An image of her two hopeful friends emerged within her mind’s vision. Her stomach churned. They were waiting for her; she had to be brave.

She inclined her head high, reflecting the determination conveyed there, and pulled the coverlet away. Minute gooseflesh crept up her collar, which was caused by the cool gust, as she then glided her bear soles among the admirable flower clusters. The grass was lush and soft.

Step by step, she swayed forward, abandoning the tangled bedding, and dipped under the leafy entrance. Curiosity skewed her features as she managed to pass the waxy planes with little difficulty, soaking in the foreign landscape, until she focused upon the blotch of red, which contrasted amidst the surrounding green canvas.

Her breath bated. Did he guard her all night?

“Munto…?”

The beckoned king who was dressed in regal fashion pivoted, paused only a moment within his graceful arch, and resumed when recognition was confirmed. There, he watched her, as if the very world dissolved around them, he stood simply without a word. Bullion ran up her disarrayed frame, locked his with her own, and he smiled. The softest of sounds accompanied his warm gesture. *3

Yumemi flushed and snapped her wide eyes towards her thundering chest, where she attempted to ease the palpitating muscle by shielding herself. She was too exposed for such attention.  
He took stride, holding such elegance as any royal should, and with a quick succession of steps, met with her fidgeting self.

“Did you rest well?” The inquiry was safe enough.

She had to tilt her chin whence speaking. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” Relief became apparent, dipping his wide shoulders in the form of a sigh. He then reached towards his left and behind, ingot bands catching the morning rays, to reveal a material of some sort. “This is a gift for you.”

The remaining Akuto particles twinkled like stars and she impulsively touched the folded silk to make sure it was real. It appeared that there were matching shoes and a bow as well. How pretty…

Watchful, he exchanged the dress and she held it close.

“I trust you can handle this on your own?” Yumemi brought her luster gaze towards the oddity of his query. There, amber held mirth and something dark concealed within. “If not…”

Her ears warmed, while she gaped at his suggestive tone and hitched an intake of breath when her abdomen constricted. At the turn of her foot, she fled from his flirtation and snapped a quick retort. “I know…!”

Once protected within the sanctuary, her skip tapered to a stop. Shaken, Yumemi’s pulse roared alongside the memory of phantom hands and their joined heat. Her vision fluctuated from the hilled incline and towards the ruffled mattress where she took rest.

There were no crimson drops amongst the sheets, which could resort in her proof, but the overall ache—the secondary echo within her chest—was enough. It was enough. His speculated wording was fitting. A _gift_. She did not regret her decision.

Muffled against the gossamer pink, she breathed in the spicy scent his magic provided and closed her long lashes. “…Thank you.”

Outside the floral bank, Munto was beaming.

—

A/N: I do apologize for the long absence; I decided to take my time on this fic, which resided to a few months. Hopefully it was worth the wait? I’ve managed to encourage myself to write actual sex, so yay?  
I’ll admit that I took a peek at Mel’s _[Kindred Spirits](http://fav.me/d4eebew)_ , alongside Lena’s _[Stay](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4875092/1/Stay)_ for minor reference when I was stuck between the heated portions. Overall, I’ve strived for a clumsy but heartfelt first time towards le OTP; of what I believe could have been a possibility within the infamous bush scene.  
Really, I’ve been raving about it for years, though once I sat down and really thought of it, I could not have the act physically happen. It felt improper, even shameful on my part, since I reflected on the fact that my sister is only a year younger than Yumemi—I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing to explore one’s sexuality at fourteen, but I am in hopes of publishing the comic once completed and may be scolded for drawing underage material. Technically I did, but it also technically didn’t happen? I’m on the fence. ^^;  
So, hear me out to why I selected this scene—besides, you know, having a bed involved: there is no hesitancy towards their touch within the movie transition of episode six, when Munto is holding her—in fact, she tends to curl up into a shy ball when exchanged over to Shuza; however, there is at least an air of caution when the king offers escort. The “preparations” saying was actually a parody comic I drew earlier on this year, but could also click when Yumemi asks about them, while they make way towards Ryueri. And lastly, though likely for fanservice, the girl is not fazed over the fact that he can clearly view her naked spirit when foretelling his memories [even though there was none on his part. *grumble*] Just saying… Just. Saying.  >:[  
Anywho, I hope to see you all in chapter two, if not sooner, for many of my much needed updates have been partially worked on since April. Feedback is always appreciated. Cheers.

—Ari [9.25.13]

—

*1: Their size different truly is something I adore: tmblr.co/ZCyrMytfo34w  
And as much as fanfiction glorifies it, let’s not automatically assume Munto’s junk is huge, okay? Sometimes it can be painful for the little ones; the cervix can only go so far. It’s just a matter of proportion.  
*2: A headcannon of mine: tmblr.co/ZCyrMyfpRqZB  
*3: I believe Munto’s smiles alone are able to indicate his character development: tmblr.co/ZCyrMysXp974  
*4: I’ve literally ripped the series apart to make sure it was in character: tmblr.co/ZCuFQvv_-Rv4

—

Featured AMV’s:  
Breath of Life: youtu.be/de2_B_ojGtU  
Lift (Dramadance Remix): [Livestream cover] youtu.be/Zs8TN6KT9fs


	2. Liquid Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [II]: With his skin against hers, the reaction was instantaneous—chemical—as Akuto zipped up her right arm, warmth flooding, and a heave overcoming her drumming chest. He was affected too: she could see it at the shutter quaking his frame, revealed diamond-ringed pupils, dilated and heightened. —Mature-content warning— MxY.

A Munto Fanfiction: One Heart © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, and Romance  
Summary: With his skin against hers, the reaction was instantaneous—chemical—as Akuto zipped up her right arm, warmth flooding, and a heave overcoming her drumming chest. He was affected too: she could see it at the shutter quaking his frame, revealed diamond-ringed pupils, dilated and heightened. —Mature-content warning— MxY.

—

A/N: So, my doujinshi interpretation is set to be complete by winter. Apologies for taking so long, for I was attempting to get the comic done before submitting new chapters, but I took the opportunity while my motivation was in and running. Plus, I’m redrawing what has scavenged since my art style has changed over the years. However, everything is sketched solid at this point, and will be sixty pages, excluding several colored covers, for a twenty-dollar purchase.  
With this, reread chapter one when you get the chance. I tweaked a few things and added another connecting scene, which smoothens transitions between the anime’s time-skip better.  
A heads up, this erotic series of four has now been bumped to six. I won’t be surprised for extended ideas in the future. Sorry not sorry. ¬ ω¬  
**WARNING** : This fanfiction contains underage, explicit sexual activity intended for readers eighteen years and older. If uncomfortable, please push the back button upon your selected Internet browser and have a good day.

—

Songs: _Laughter Lines_ and _Torn Apart_ by: Bastille, _Animal, Salt Skin, and Under Control_ by: Ellie Goulding, _Boum Boum_ by: Enigma, _Shiver_ by: Maroon 5, _Head Is Not My Home_ by: MS MR, _Don’t Mess With Me_ by: Poets of the Fall, and _Bloodstream_ by: Stateless

—

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of “Mr.,” “Mrs.,” “Miss,” etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

—

“Talking.”  
_‘Thinking.’  
Memories/Flashbacks._

—

Chapter 2: Liquid Heat

Iridescent suds splayed across the pink tile squares, traveling amongst small waves, which cycled from the pattering water overhead. A wafting floral-scent seeped about the washroom in steam bursts as it exited through the window adjacent the bath’s end.

With a feminine hand, the showerhead was shut off to squeeze the remaining drops out of a long mop of blonde. Yumemi twirled her locks, spinning them tight until they were secured by a jeweled hairclip, and tucked the remaining wisps from sticking. Despite the small crack for ventilating purposes, a seasonal chill ran up her spine, initiating the girl to remove herself from the plastic stool, making sure all the washing condiments were organized, and sigh into the water’s warm embrace until she was completely submerged.

Once the rippling tides stilled, did her thoughts begin to take adrift, closing her long lashes only to view the one constantly on her mind: a man of flame, magic, and a compassionate heart.

_‘Spring is finally here. It’s been three months since that time…’_

A palm pressed against her breast, which festered with doubt. Now that her second year of junior-high had come to a close, quiet nights like these allowed such running thoughts to arise. She almost wished for the fast school pace to resume, knowing her ninth grade would be filled with entrance exams to keep her occupied.

_‘Even if it was just a dream, could he have forgotten?’_

She had not received a letter from him since her fifteenth birthday the month prior. Not a word spoken about the intimate moment they psychically shared, besides heated looks and hopeful promises upon the Hidaka’s doorstep. The golden ring he offered, amongst other special gifts, hung in reminder around her neck.

_‘…Did he regret it?’_

Yumemi curled into herself, tucking her knees close, and rested a temple against the tub’s porcelain rim. Her ache intensified, both at her chest and leg juncture, where she tentatively brushed below the water’s surface with a wondering finger.

There was a whimper threatened to spill, not of stimulation, but of the hidden secrets enclosed within her tight throat. Green jewels opened to view her distorted reflection dancing amongst bitter tears. She should be more accepting of these feelings. Was that not what Ryueri’s mirror prepared her for? Yet…

It hurt.

It hurt when she saw him on the news, knowing well the exhaustion he hid behind his poised mask; when flocking classmates would gossip of him, whether through romantic interest or nasty jeers. All she could do was keep quiet, observe, and be patient—at least until he said it was safe enough for her truth, when the Amalgamation Ceremony between Heaven and Earth was complete. Of when that event would take place was still in the distance of their new future.

She knew how to wait. These several weeks were mere a fraction of what she had endured the year before, yet some nights were more difficult than most. The blonde’s body shook with a sob, to where her elbow hid her face in shame. She was at such a loss.

_‘Munto, I want to see you.’_

—

It was bright when she opened her eyes, emerald optics adjusting to view the red dusted scenery trembling in the distance though blistering, hallucinogenic tremors. A cold wave of anxiety took root within her core when in recognition, as she craned her neck upward to find the hovering island amongst cloudless skies.

 _‘This can’t be… The two worlds have been united. There is no other realm.’_ It was true; all of below could now see what used to be her childhood curse. Her knuckles turned white in their tight grip, determination wavering. _‘Why am I here?’_

From behind, a bass, rich and enticing, called out to her, “Yumemi.”

She was quick to turn, honeyed ribbons whipping, with her brown soles in hot pursuit to find the Magical King lounged across that same rock slab he had two summers ago. Like déjà vu, his flashy attire contrasted against the blue painted slate.

“It has been a while.” In façade, he cocked a grin.

The heat of desire electrified the air and caused her nape to stick. Swallowing thickly, she browsed at his tempting frame, eyeing the sun-kissed skin his tunic revealed, down the firm planes of his torso, lower still at red curls trailing beneath the silver belt around his sharp hips—

Dusk peppered about her cheeks, while nervous fingers rung her uniform’s tie, shameful for ogling at him so.

“Munto,” she licked at her parched lips, fixing the wobble there, “Are you really here?”

The corners of his mouth fell, mask wiped clean, where he is nothing but emotion: where yearning, relief, and reproach intermingle within catseye gold. He looked away when she was spelled by his intensity, down at his left, clenched fist.

“Yes. You and I both know it is but a dream. That is enough.” His breath expelled sharply to a fleeting chuckle—she, so fixated on his mouth—and their gaze was locked once more. There was no sharpness in his order, as he rasped, “Come, Yumemi.”

The girl observed his outstretched offer closely, the bullion loop glinting in promise for contact, and weighed upon what such a simple action could bring, just as she had when they departed the kingdom’s greenhouse in escort. She stepped forward and reached out when deciding not to run.

With his skin against hers, the reaction was instantaneous—chemical—as Akuto zipped up her right arm, warmth flooding, and a heave overcoming her drumming chest. He was affected too: she could see it at the shutter quaking his frame, and reveal diamond-ringed pupils, dilated and heightened.

The tips of her fingers twitched at his wrist, noting the strong pulse there, and his grip tightened and pulled. Her white dress billowed by the jerking motion when Yumemi then fell into his lap, palm and cheek pressed against his sternum, with the scent of leather, salt, and ginger strong in her nostrils. Tense muscles eased toward the embrace and she gave into the urge to nuzzle his neck.

“It _has_ been a while…” the royal murmured quietly in her pet hair.

She teetered back to find him so affectionate—a hidden charm—by tucking a stray lock into place and tentatively stroke her peach softness. Leaning into the callous friction, a chaste kiss was placed on each pad, maneuvering to test the waters with a light pucker at his right thumb. Munto’s actions paused as she ventured forward, intrigued when she rolled her tongue over the digit and sucked. The palm supporting her thigh dug, while his Adam’s apple bobbed in self-satisfaction. Unfortunately, the tease was cut short when he yanked away from her wet mouth.

Despite the silk protecting her from the ragged surface they lain, it was nothing compared to his able comfort, and she lifted herself to straddle him. He gave no objection. Tentative was she to bare her full weight upon his exposed middle, until his hands made the decision by pulling forward. With an air of caution, each vertebra bowed until she was blanketed fully on top of him, contouring against their contrasting planes. Throughout this, she noted the hesitance within each of their silent actions.

Gently, she swept across his skin, skimming his long nose and unsewn brow, to then reach something different from her past-painted picture: a scar. One of several obtained from the space-time entity they created, like an umbilical cord of light, which temporarily linked their worlds together before the spirits were joined anew.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Eyes of bullion closed by her lulling and he grunted when she traced up an elfin ear. “But that tickles.”

“Really?” Her voice laced with hidden laughter and playfully tugged the coloring tip.

“Yeah.” White teeth grit to contain his skewed grin and he shied away from her curious ministrations. “Quit it.”

A pregnant pause as each stared, and Munto joined in with her contagious bubble fit.

Oh, how she enjoyed that rumble within his chest, the rare sound caramelized and toe curling. Her neck stretched forward to peck the lined blemish, holding him there by fingering through his crown’s roots, and hovered at his mouth, to where such choiring pleasantries emerged forth.

His consent was agreed upon with a tender look as he filled that distance.

Like their first, it was a brief caress, inclining gradually with fervor in tilted angles and light puckering. His purr caught when she glossed his upper lip between her teeth, drawing forth a velvet tongue and salvaging his taste. She sighed into his mouth when he held her tight, hands wandering on the small of her back and nape to press them so succulently close—to possibly even feel his tempo-beating heart. Yumemi knew he could with hers, at least with his captivating attention on her pulse, suckling a pearl-adorned lobe and marking down her clavicle.

“ _Yumemi._ ” In a voice of such yearning, the blonde had a tremor ring up her spine, and surrendered into the primitive _need_ to enclose what little space was separating them both.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about you everyday, you know? Always,” she whispered in a secret for two and set herself into sitting position. Knees squirming open, she revealed her damp desire amongst blue-speckled cotton, holding the bunched summer hem with clammy hands. “It’s no good, right?”

Munto’s gaze flickered to and fro between her quivering chin and juncture, and in a hair-degree nod, he smoothened the goose flesh up her thighs. Her jaw tightened in anticipation to then turn downward when he merely fiddled with the waist lining.

“Show me,” he dared, so bold in his answer. “Show me what you have learned.”

Her ears burned at this implication, cold nights spent whimpering and quiver-spelled, while confined within his red cloak at her recess memory. Fretful, she turned away, only to be led back to face him. With his thumb lacing the plump flesh of her jutted lip, the monarch began to unfasten her navy collar and tugged the silk tie loose. There was a rasp when her dress was pulled overhead, leaving her bare with only undergarments and white stockings.

Yumemi resisted the urge to cover her budding figure, knowing he had seen all and _more_ , and worked to unhook the straps at her lithe back instead. With a lungful for courage, the top was dropped aside and in the dirt, her nipples pert in the open. She predicted his dislike behind closed lids, but kept herself in the dark to get into said mindset.

Cupping her breasts and squeezing, she worked to mold and pinch at the twin rose tipped mounds until she was writhing. Biting her lip, she took a peek at his heavy eyes and labored breathing, and cascaded down her waist to draw playful circles around his naval, so near her pulsating core. However, she did not give either of them that satisfaction.

“Take this off.”

A pointer hooked under the V of his collar and pulled. The leather material was tight and it slung back with a snap, causing her to jump. She squeaked an apology, rubbing the light wound, where he flashed a lazed, cheeky grin.

Biceps flexing off the gravel surface, his waist straightened so she was leveled in their smoldering view. His deft hands worked on the golden pin clasping the caped silk together, draping it off his wide shoulders and removed the low-cut top with little more than a curt grunt.

Both stripped and heaving, she launched around his neck to collide their lips, craving for friction.

Gasping, she exchanged a hitched breath when he mirrored her ministrations with his own steadfast flare, tweaking and kneading, and dipped to massage her nub of sensitive nerves. At the contact, did her pelvis roll for better entry only to be bitterly denied. With whine in frustration, her legs too hefted for a different angle, where he thankfully withdrew the elastic to her knees, parted her petals, and touched her from behind.

“Mmm!”

Petite nails raked into his back for such delicious sensations he conjured, with synchronized chafing on her clit and aroused sex. Her buttocks constricted when he slipped inward, grinding for more, and moaned at his considerate rhythm. She did not falter at the liquidated noises that followed when fully emerged within her fruits.

“That feels so good,” the girl smothered against his mane, where he placed open-mouthed kisses on her chest, littered with love-bites. “Another, _please._ ”

Gladly, he obliged, nimble fingers pressed within her moist walls, until his palm was firm against her folds. Already with several thrusts, she was on the edge.

“Okay, that’s—Don’t. I’m almost,” she could barely speak coherently as she shook, however her message was understood and he slowed to settle his hands at her waist to sit.

Yumemi required a moment of recuperation; oblivious of the coating she left on his emerald accessory, the green stone cool and smooth against her heat. Lifting her hefty neck, she offered a tender graze on his lips and cradled the monarch’s jaw.

“Thank you.” He hummed into her shoulder in reply and fondled her nipples, inhaling deeply. Hand at his heart, she began to push him back to recline. “Now you.”

“That is not necess—“

“Let me help you!” Placid irises hardened, like their jeweled counterpart, while her tone begged for cooperation, “ _Trust me_ , Munto.”

A shocked expression overcame his stubborn nature, swallowing, and he reluctantly surrendered into her kindled fire. Despite this, his chin tilted upward in defiance, where there was an edge of uncertainty within ember depths, and it worried her.

“What’s wrong? You look flustered.”

Heat, which tinted the bridge of his nose, flared, while his gaze narrowed. “How can I say no?”

In cold confession, her hand tracing the pubic line she stared at earlier had jolted back, as if burned. “I’m sorry! If you don’t—“

“No, I was just surprised,” he grumbled, and led her to the bulge, which ran down his inner-thigh. “I _like_ those eyes.”

She suddenly felt exposed without his guidance, gnawing her bottom counterpart, and fumbled with the decorative, golden teardrop tying the pelt in place. Unzipping his pants, she widened the lipped opening, folding it under the entwined silver, and thoughtfully considered how to remove the intricate belt all together.

“Should I…?”

“Leave it be,” he growled.

With the redhead’s reassurance, she groped the briefs, finding her prize, and released his length, which jutted proudly once freed. There was an affirming exhale when she wrapped a hand around his shaft, mapping the pulsing rivers, and pulled upward. A certain tweak in his cheekbone, which would appear when he was aggravated, made known as she met the tip. He groaned when she rolled the foreskin back, baring the head raw, dewed, and twitching.

“Is this good?” she inquired, and prodded the weeping meatus.

“ _Yes…!_ ” Liquid heat dribbled down her palm when she continued the pumping motion, once, twice, and with more confidence when his hips bucked halfway. Munto’s grip was a vice as she also gave gentle attention to his testicles, voice cracking at the intensity, “Yumemi, you— _dammit_ —that is enough. You have prepared me…! Enough!”

When she released him—he, absolutely frazzled—a prideful zest swelled in her chest, thoughtful on how surprising it was for him to sway between submitting himself completely and keeping his royal status to heart. She found it endearing, in a sense, and exciting all the same with what power she willed over him.

Curious, she gave a lap at the mead remains on her thumb, tasting the thick salt there.

Dazed and eyes half-massed, as if drugged, he rasped, “I am ready when you are.”

Intrigued by his obedience to allow _her_ lead, she positioned her balance to remove her underwear and strung the blue article off her ankles. Once steady, two fingers stretched her entrance against his inflamed tip and slowly sunk herself down to fill her wide.

She was a quaking mess whence sheathed; the process slow, at least in allowing her overrun senses to compute in their merging: her name, an ecstatic stutter on his lips, him clutching the soft flesh of her pallid rear, and the buzzing adrenaline in her veins. It all was so overwhelming she may float away from the sensation.

“…Are you all right?” his voice grounded her back, genuine in concern. “Try to relax. We may—“

“It’s so deep,” she whimpered, her shaken emotions fluctuating, “I’ve missed this; I’ve missed _you_. I-I feel so…“

“I know.” He intertwined both of their paired hands, with the feeling so _right_. “Look. Do you see it? How the connection we share brings our hearts closer together? This place is where it had began.”

If she closed her eyes, the back of her conscious would reel a film of memories to her, riding each living moment he experienced like a mental rollercoaster.

There was a watery affirmative choking to where she smiled down at him, tearful, and rocked them gently. When an equable rhythm was set, did she heft higher, dropping, with him meeting her at mid-point. Munto was her crutch when she could not attain enough momentum, bearing her weight on his forearms and pushing off. In a huff, she was required to release one to wrap around her under-swell chest. The angle was _close_ , but their escalating movement caused her bosom to ache.

“Here,” his tongue clicked in distaste and cupped the buttermilk mounds to relieve. “Is that better, darling?”

She flushed at the endearment and nodded, “Mm-hmm.”

“I see.” He took a glance at their joined heat, conceited, and purred, “Do you like when I call you that? _Darling_.”

Another jolt up her spine, and her cheeks were cherry by his suave tone. She did not answer.

“Darling, beloved, my precious Little Dreamer. Which do you prefer?” He was insistent to push her, with her core twitching at each affectionate name. *1

The blonde fumbled in tempo, reddening down her collarbones, as she mumbled into her palm, “Stop, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Why? Can I not be honest in my truth? You have grown beautifully, Yumemi. These are a quite an example.”

At this, did she halt all together; knee fastened closed, and hid her hot face when he mentioned her new bra size. “Oh! Munto, don’t say that!” *2

“Now who is flustered?” was his haughty jibe and he gave a playful tweak at a nipple.

Pouting, she managed to wipe that smug grin clean with his most constant demand in their first meeting, “Really! Is that how you treat a lady, Munto-sama?”

Attention highly drawn and inhale clipped, his gape mouth flattened with amber eyes slit and plight, “Of course. Do you not desire my courting?”

Yumemi’s banter muted at his veered seriousness, when she leaned forward, adjusting to a new experimentation with his belt as her rein, and resumed bucking. His hands followed downward, back at her curved waist, where the flower-pin tying her locks swayed.

“I want all of you.”

A pink tip emerged, peeking as he licked up a pointed canine and the tasteful bit went back into hiding once more. He was right; she liked those eyes too—so intimate and raw in their electric burning.

“As I, you.”

Fan lashes brushed closed, so brief in their rest, when he thrust upward into her, skin clapping harder in tempo, until her order was overruled by his dominance. She would gladly give into that submission if she were not so close to spilling.

“Munto, w-wait! But if I—you will—!”

Back arched, she was desperate to not leave him behind, and her nails dug crescents into white-knuckled palms. Between waxed emeralds, she saw he was sternly set on his goal, so perfect in aiming that spot, and soon enough, even her body betrayed her will, brimming at the seams and contorting.

Euphoric bliss sparked behind her eyes, compelled from the overwhelming heat, and released loud from her mouth, “Mun- _to!_ Ah! AHN…!”

When she returned back into her shell, her fists pulling at disheveled bangs loosened and slumped into a boneless heap. Although she could feel his thighs constricting, pulsating within, she was given but a moment to recover.

“Sorry, I finished too early.” Yumemi opened her weighed lids, him catching a stray hair between her pursed mouth, and was pulled forward to find herself once again flat on his chest.

“Stop apologizing,” the king reproached, a hand squeezing her rear’s cheek, and entered her soaking vulva once more in his claiming.

_‘So fast! You were holding back?’_

Her daze buoyed from his quick pace, watching the rock planes lap like a red sea upon capsize, until the base of her crown was yanked hard, snapping her neck upward to bore into his fierce gold.

“Look at me!” he hissed between grit teeth, his gaze more vulnerable than she had expected, with his left to confine her between the nook of his elbow. Oh, how he tried to keep himself in control, pounding deep and frenzied when he was met at tipping point.

“Munto, give me your hand,” she said, hovering her palm open in offer and smiled warm, “It’s okay, I’m here.”

The blur within his resigned vision came into focus, swallowing the lament in his hyperventilating throat, and entwined their laced fingers tight. Once, he was strung like an arrow ready to fly true, twice, with his heart so rapid against her pressed ear, a third, and he thrashed his head back, taking purchase on the granite surface and bellowed an outcry.

“RARH…!”

A final thrust she was struck, his hips shaking in release, the leather chafe upon sweat slick skin ceased, for him to pull out in an instant state of exhaustion with his seed dripping warm on her abused lips.

Both of their shared breathing gradually slowed, lapping upon the onslaught’s aftermath, where he thumbed light circles around her shoulder’s curve and pivoted to rake tendrils down her spine.

While she etched his content face within her memory, Yumemi wondered if it would always be like this? Would she relentlessly fall each time she got too close? His vibrant sun so memorizing and loyal in its daily turn, she would constantly be drawn into that heat, like moth does a flame. As the legendary Icarus, would he be her beautiful disaster?

Her grip loosened in doubt, only to be clasped back by his right. Peering down from his dozing, he rumbled, “I am not letting you go.”

Something about his words scoured her through, gouging her waif insecurities of abandonment and in second-guessing their mutual bonds, and brought them to the surface. The plea for forgiveness was at the tip of her tongue, yet noosed in his previous demand.

Shame on her for not believing in him.

“Me either.” Her chin quivered, irises distorting from tears, and placed a passionate kiss upon his rowed knuckles, to withdraw their hold and leveled herself equal with him.

Meek was she to brush away several bangs, tousled, behind a pointed ear. A befallen drop tarnished his solemn expression, rolling to disappear down his chiseled cheek, where he wiped at hers. Yumemi’s weight collapsed, pressing her knit forehead against his, and pillowed his neck into her arms. The feeling at her legs was beginning to dissipate, foretelling their reunion’s end, and she clutched him like a lifeline.

“Don’t—“

—

Munto jolted with a start, shaken form cold and sheen within the early spring night. A gasp labored behind his pulled mouth, twin suns flickering the scenery to find splayed shadows about the pillared throne room and at the low gibbous peeking beyond the silver-lined cloudbank. He did not need to see the soiled mess upon his dark pants to know of the upcoming shower he required and groaned into his royal seat. Again, he managed to fall asleep here?

The Akuto Doll behind him hummed in question, its massive silver body ready to take guard in possible attack, where he flicked a stand down.

“It is nothing. Just a dream,” the Lord of All Magic grumbled to his said audience, well knowing of the malevolent nightmares it has witnessed in the past, and strung through red roots. The yellow-trimmed collar around his neck bent in recline, where in a sigh he lulled his head back to rest upon the finely cut stone. *3

_'Just a dream, huh?'_

Eyes shut, he envisioned their parting, at the dusk blossomed across her vibrant cheeks when he peck her ring-sealed hand, with his gifted cloak wrapped around her woolen cowl, and bore at her tempting mouth, to then confide within the dream of her befallen tears and hurtful cries. 

_“Don’t forget your promise, okay?”_ Yes, where the lovers reciprocated signs of romance, to build upon the new future they created, together, knowing he was no longer alone.

Blinking back to the high buttress ceilings, the monarch hefted himself forward, the white cape tailing his movements, to place two elbows upon sitting position. Fisting a hand against his temple, an overwhelming sense of guilt became burdensome as he glared daggers at the moon.

 _‘Letters… When was the last that I had written to her?’_ *4

Lithe fingers counted from their daily mail to the growing weeks, and he started to sweat. Problematic was he, not able to gain her reply without his magical parchment to teleport above. For all he knew, she likely had dozens waiting to yet send.

 _'It cannot be. Was the last truly on her name day? But that was last month. Dammit!'_ There was the taste of iron, which swathed his tongue. Such loathing was he, to cause that twisting loss.

As of late, his days seemed to become a blur, with him appeasing the once eight warring nations and confronting the United Army for reluctant peace terms; not to mention introductions with the Lower World, he had barely any time for himself, or _her_ for that matter.

…Was that enough of an excuse?

He gave a self-rebuking shake for his ignorance, tussling the constant wild in his mane, and open-palmed, slammed the armrest to push off and stand. Determination igniting within golden depths, he vowed to make things _right_.

Munto’s boots clicked forward towards the towering double doors, seething, and did not look back.

_‘Hold on, Yumemi!’_

—

 _Meet me at the Kino River’s bridge_ , was what her curled script had requested upon the first day of school.

With a spring in his step, he bid his royal Prophetess farewell before departing, “Ryueri, watch over the Magical Kingdom while I am gone. I have important preparations, which must be met.”

Gloved hands bowed upon an aqua-silken waist and her amethyst irises flashed with mischief. “May you have safe travels. Please give Yumemi-san my regards.”

“Who said I…?” His pristine stride tapered to a stop, pivoting, and arms akimbo, chided at the woman he called family, “Tsk. I really cannot hide a thing from you, huh?”

“Oh, but of course.” There was a knowing smile upon her painted lips. “My foresight is not required to see your happiness, Munto. The two of you deserve a bright future together.”

“Yeah, well…” He snuffed the heat from crawling up his nape with a composing cough and popped his black collar whence resuming over to the cliff’s edge. “I have a promise to fulfill.”

The wind’s howl overbore her humble reply; the drop diminishing his cherished home in sight and sound, while the town of Kyoto grew as he shot across the azure sky. Brushing off the dew that clung when he pierced through a heavy cumulus, eyes of bullion scanned for his destination amongst pink patches dabbled across the urban horizon; noting how the remaining seven talons of Gntarl’s island ship had become habitable through construction—Yumemi mentioned something about community service—and to the snaking body of water. *5

The river was still leveled towards its original structure, beyond the perimeter land chunk, which had been forced out of its natural state due to the Admiral’s _thoughtful_ plan towards saving the Heavens. Of course, he and the Union had obtained a harsh earful for the human casualties it had caused.

Skimming over the lofty, floral-shaped beams of Akuto, which now signified the worlds’ merging, a tricolored pinpoint caught his attention when he hover the winding trail and had a degree arise on the corners of his mouth from anticipation. He landed at a distance, for aerial flight was still foreign to the local norm as several passerby gawked up in awe, and nodded to a skittish mother who had scolded her young child for pointing when headed down the dirt path.

His gaze was locked upon the trio whence trekking forward, to the one in particular loyally flanked between girls attired in pink and green, while her pale hair danced by a wind gust. Perhaps he had stared a bit longer than intended from where he stood, and admired the pleasant choir of their laughter—all of which he had fought for—as they squealed over flashing blue dresses.

“Yumemi.”

The decorative kousa tying her crown had turned right to hide, revealing a face of bewildered innocence and shining beauty. Quick was she to jump to her feet, never breaking their visual contact, and her childhood friends too reacted towards his expected visit. A fleeing wave of butterflies took root in his stomach when her smile bloomed, her luster gaze so warm as she wrung anxious hands at her inflating chest, that it caused his teeth to ache.

…God, how smitten was he to love her so.

Brief, was her nodded consent towards Ichiko and Suzume, veering back at him with an eager rush, and she launched up the incline distancing them both and into his awaiting arms. With her cream sweater flapping in each step, he caught her haste speed, holding her close, and dangled the girl off the grass with a circling turn. Yumemi's giggle muffled into his shirt, even after the roundabout motion stilled, and he took in her much missed scent.

“Welcome back!” she hiccupped.

Loosening his grasp upon her waist to look up with such adoration, he said, “A King never goes back on his word. I promised that I would return to you.”

Thumbing down his scarred cheek, a tear managed to escape from her welled gaze and she nuzzled into his neck once more. “Yes! I’m so glad!”

Their heartfelt reunion was cut short at the brunette’s shrill welcoming, “Munto-sama!”

Looking up past her collared shoulder, catseye gold found that the two had hiked over the hill; Suzume waved enthusiastically to him, while Ichiko had a fist propped at her tilted hip.

“Took you long enough!” she snapped, disgruntled.

Gently placing Yumemi down to her feet, he quirked a grin over her protective glower when she clung to his sleeve. “It is good to see you two again.” *6

“Humph!” The tomboy crossed her arms with a flared tint at her cheeks, as her brown gaze scurried to the ground. “I _guess._ As long as Yumemi is happy, that’s all that matters.”

His peripheral vision caught said blonde to beam in reply.

“Now that we’re all together, we can watch the cherry blossoms with everyone!” A bobbing tale made a dash, and she managed to drag her friend despite her petite size. “Let’s go, Ichiko! Sacchi and the others are waiting!”

“H-hey! Careful not to trip!” she called out in concern and followed with grass beat soles. “Suzume, wait for me!”

Watching their diminishing figures, Munto peeked down when the pads of her tentative fingers caressed his left. Graciously, he took the invite, and emerald glanced up to meet expectant amber.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes,” he gave a curt nod, smiling tender, and under his soaking scrutiny, inquired, “Hey, have you gotten taller by any chance?”

Yumemi simply tossed her head back and bubbled a hearty laugh.

—

Thanks for the faves and **reviews** , everyone!  
Whitetigermisty, darksas, **Darkangel Guard, GentleSilence, BebePanda401** , CheetahBabe101, **Willow-Pendragon, ShatteredAngelWings** , **Tanya3286** , AsoenixKnight, Maniatic, ObsidianPhantom, xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx, takininja13, nanymilan, evexverloren, Nefarious Seraph 13, LadyFlonne714, Riketta, NoLifeQueen0981, jeliared3, aryaputra, 1wingedangelX, iNatsuBlueCyan789, AnimeAnythingWriter, The Queen of Water, SisterFreaks, bookgirl111, Fanficlover16000, LaReinaBlanca, Nikita Psyche, otakugirl00, animerocks522, Baran3, Liryla, PrincessKitty0707, Despairchan, SkeleTonQueeN06, SpaceShipEarth, MMHinman, JuliannaTala, xXwolficecreamXx, Sayaandhagi4ever, Ulqui04, and amuntofan789

—

A/N: My writing style has changed since ’13, when in comparison to chapter one, and personally it’s not all for the better, but that’s the best I have to offer. As a whole, I need to read more, since I feel like my adjectives and sentence structure are quite repetitive. Hopefully the last scene was familiar, for I extended the final clip of the original movie, when Munto returns, along with nods of the updated epilogue from the series.  
My possible plan is to write these out of the way and then submit a final ‘chapter’ with all the finished comics. I’m bad at keeping promises from my writings, though, so it’s big if; otherwise they’ll be on my profile with purchase links. For that art project, I’m not giving up on, even if I am molasses in my deadlines.  
See you soon, friends, and if not, during winter for the first doujinshi premier. Cheers.

— Ari [5.14.15]

—

*1: Believe me when I say I delve deep into this series. Munto often demands her visual attention, while she begs for answers. I take these interpretations of sight and sound as each of their arousing weaknesses.  
*2: Here, I’m trying to transition the art styles a bit more, for there was such a drastic change in her bust size between OVA II and III. I’ll do my best to show this gradually in my comic interpretations. She’ll become shapelier in later terms too, since this story will be in the time span of two years, after Yumemi is in high school.  
*3: Describing a design that was never animated is hard. Here are some examples through the manga and :devteacupballerina:’s lovely commission: tmblr.co/ZE8fixKDrNR_ and fav.me/d8s70ln  
*4: Even if a parody, the mention of penpal letters is within the Drama CD: tmblr.co/ZE8fixNm1CQq  
*5: Gntarl’s ship: tmblr.co/ZE8fixsO9Xqk ; and community service: tmblr.co/ZE8fixdCmBH_  
*6: Despite my mixed feelings for the anime finale, I’m keeping it close to the original ending, at least in the sense that he and the girls had met.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [III]: “Careful, Yumemi. It took but only a single touch to begin it all between us. Be wise with your choice.” —Mature-content warning— MxY.

A Munto Fanfiction: One Heart © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Humor, and Romance  
Summary: “Careful, Yumemi. It took but only a single touch to begin it all between us. Be wise with your choice.” —Mature-content warning— MxY.

—

A/N: Prepare for much banter, flirting, and OTP fluff, followed by some hefty petting ensued.  
No surprise, there are now eight outlined chapters. I’m thinking of possibly crafting two extras afterward, focusing on pairings between Rui and Ichiko, then Kazuya and Suzume as nine and ten. Then that should wrap it up. Yep.  
Future chapters may contain triggering content, because wow, I discovered some weird kinks, so as a heads up I’ll give hints after the warning disclaimer below. Don’t worry, everything strange and hot alike will always be consensual.  
This was not peer proofed, so tell me if you catch anything. Reviews and constructive criticism is always encouraged. Please enjoy, and learn a thing or two on some healthy sex-ed at the end of the chapter! = ω = d  
**WARNING** : This fanfiction contains underage, explicit sexual activity intended for readers eighteen years and older. If uncomfortable, please push the back button upon your selected Internet browser and have a good day.  
Sexual feature: Boob job, [three] finger foreplay, and squirting.

—

Songs: _Bang_ by: Armchair Cynics, _Release Me (Dr. Kucho Remix)_ by: The Attic, _Animal_ by: The Cab, _Kiss Kiss Kiss_ by: Daisuke Ono, _Addicted to Love_ and _Howl_ by: Florence + The Machine, _To Be Alone_ by: Hozier, _Don’t Stop_ by: Innerpartysystem, _Bad Romance_ by: Jay Smith, _Monster_ by: Lady Gaga, _Feelin' Way Too Damn Good_ by: Nickelback, _Temple of Thought_ by: Poets of the Fall, and _Smooth_ by: Santana

—

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

—

“Talking.”  
_‘Thinking.’  
Memories/Flashbacks._

—  
Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Munto was fifteen when he had first seen a woman naked. She had pale hair, even lighter skin, brown eyes, and a doting mole on her chin, which enhanced her quirky smile. Her name was Tiger Lily, or that so suitable towards her offering, and had those same vibrant flowers crowned within her hair.

When she removed her silken garments, he noted there was something with how she styled those locks, so similar— _too_ similar—to his mother’s. How her long tresses fell to the floor in waves, like a golden waterfall, which triggered bittersweet memories of the queen he would confide in his youth, tussling in a bedroll of giggles before their morning ritual and gentry masks, while she blew raspberries into his stomach.

With cold realization, the lustful heat coursing though his veins turned to ice, while his gut churned in resentment.

This was a bad idea, terrible even. He whimsically thought, when overviewing the finest ladies of the court, that perhaps he would take to his father’s liking in the color, like growing wheat in the fall, ready for harvest.

“Munto-sama?” she crept to him and he flinched to peer up from his red silken sheets. Assuming him with virgin jitters, she gently took his right fist, guided it open one finger at a time, and cupped it upon a full, soft breast. Transfixed, he did not move.

There was a lament in his throat, while his shoulders, just barely popping into that of a man’s began to shake. He had no tears; those had run out long ago.

This was wrong. She was older—they were always _older_ —ten years, if not, twice his age. He of the first new generation, never had the luxuries of looking up to another—he was the other, and was required to accommodate like the adults around him. His childhood diminished the same day his parents returned to the Akuto, in all but unreachable stardust.

Those magicians, which steadily followed in the late Lord and Lady’s footsteps, ignored the Birthing Law and had littered babes behind him, months at a time. Everyone closer to his age gap was still too young for consent.

Yet despite this, the boy-king did not tell her to leave—he could not. She simply dropped the touch upon his frozen hand, his sun-kissed skin tingling in absence, and tied the mauve robe back upon her shoulders. He was awe-stricken.

“One of the cardinal rules as an escort is to keep your client happy; never force yourself upon them.”

“Tiger Li—“

The blonde hushed his objection with a slim pointer. “The second: I am entitled to have boundaries, just as you are, my Lord, and I have learned well not to cave under persuasion.”

“…What is the third?” his voice cracked between tenor and bass.

Her throat rasped with a hearty laugh. “Oh, there are _much_ more than just three, sire, but in my book of experience: it is not always a performance, but a part of yourself. Keep it safe, sane, and consensual; and overall, respect your partner. Pleasing them before your own desires is sometimes twice as much fun,” she winked flirtatiously.

Swallowing a bated breath, he rigidly nodded in affirmation.

“Now, if you need this,” she whispered and lightly thumbed his cheek, “ _just_ this, tell me.”

Eyes of bullion widened when she slowly led him to her bosom, hearing the steady pulse there, while her fingers caught in the feather-light roots. The tight strain in his neck gradually unhinged by her coaxing, just slightly, when he understood it was not of sexual intent, however, did not return the compassionate gesture. Munto merely sat there, stoic, lulled by the comforting sound, and relished this yearning means of contact.

“You are such a lonesome child. I only wish they had warned you beforehand, for we know the law. But to witness that so young… My, that was already seven years ago.” She continued to pet him, motherly, and sighed. “Sadly in this crisis, the cycle must be balanced. However, let it be said, we _worry_ for your wellbeing, Munto-sama; despite your unyielding heart, it is easy to notice the solitude there. Please, you do not have to bear all of this responsibility on your own. We magicians are here to protect you, just as you are to lead us. You are not alone, dear King, you are not alone…”

Any other day, he would have yanked away from her touch with scorch words, for he detested thought of pity, however, perhaps it was because the fair lady held resemblances of his mother, or he secretly craved for parental support aside Ryueri, where he allowed such overstepping words to pass. Just to show, despite his coming of age, he had no transitional growth. It was either sink or swim in the overbearing, political current he was tossed upon, whence in that cold, royal throne.

If she were Mother, he would have begged for forgiveness. But she was not; in comparison, Tiger Lily’s hips were too wide, while the Lady had a petite bust and earthly smell about her. He had long passed in grievances that King Andreious and Queen Seraphine would never return to the shattered prince they had left behind.

After a long while, she released him, tender eyed, and respectfully kissed his knuckles in their parting. He paid double for her time.

With the doorframe capturing her sashaying figure in the lamplight, he called out, “What is your name?”

He wanted to know what to properly call her, beyond the brothels.

“Lily Ann,” she revealed a starry-eyed look, and with one final bow, had turned the corner in a golden sweep. Aside the floral scent and phantom warmth on his jaw, she left him there, vulnerable, without a burning trace.

Days on out, he would recognize her face within the local market—later finding her twin brother, Trevor, was quite the skilled blacksmith—and in the bustling crowd she would smile, that same maternal smile, and he would hold their gaze, just a second longer, and flicker away.

Munto was fifteen and that was the last he had seen a woman naked. He vowed never to order another courtesan again.

—

When catseye gold parted, the monarch’s vision filtered a view of sunlight peeking through the foliage and the blue-skied canopy overhead. He grunted, shying from the harsh beams, and turned towards his audience. On his left, Yumemi sat with her back to him, in a daze, as she idly nibbled in a basketful of fruits.

The lurking summer heat distilled temporarily in a passing wind, which tossed the vibrant grass and carried its fragrance. After a long afternoon of appointed preparations, both redhead and blonde lazed under a tree for privacy, which he desperately craved in her presence, to drop his walls within the secluded outskirts of his Kingdom, known to where Yumemi fancied eating with the young teen, Toche.

_‘What a day… You did well, my Little Dreamer.’_

Her dress was tailored in event of high-class noblemen and gentry. Like the original he had gifted with her first visit to the Heavens—and once more when replacing the tattered cloth—the garment was simple but elegant. Pastel green in silk, as catching as a tendril within her gaze, was accompanied by a gossamer cape behind her bare shoulders, which frilled at the wrist. Though the white fabric gave little protection against the elements, it brought stature upon her role as their first human representative.

In note of this, there was a rosy hue upon her arms, which he rubbed at as if to wipe it away, and the spot bleached under his caress. When in contact, Yumemi jumped and blink owlishly down at him in inquiry.

“Eh? Sorry.”

The corner of his mouth twitched by her sheepish look and doted in appreciation of her name. She was certainly the daydreamer and he would have it no other way.

“Welcome back. So, what did you think of the Amalgamation Ceremony?”

Oblivious in thought, she smacked her lips together, licking the sweet remains, and he was highly fixated to the plump flesh.

“It was really fun. I’m glad to finally meet everyone,” Yumemi chirped with a beaming smile.

“Tsk,” Munto folded his arms behind his head to settle upon the bright cloth beneath them. “More like tense.”

The union meeting between all eight nations of Heaven had kept him on the edge for months. In the arrival of that faithful day, having Yumemi there, amongst the remaining three royals, Queen Larko of Enda, King Hauoto of Shainan, and himself in name of the Magical Kingdom, along with their loyal subordinate and the United Army, in person, had him almost terror-stricken for her sake.

Despite the nerves of how she would be judged upon pressed respects, he was glad the girl was there to keep him composed. She spoke like a true Princess and calmed the rage he bore within his breast, especially when she wanted converse alone with the ex-Admiral, Gntarl. *1

It would be the first of many before peace terms were established for their new future, along with the lands’ below. Munto had personally introduced himself with Prime Minister Koizumi not long after the city’s attack, but he and the Japan’s government intermingling with their own political tables was going to be saved for another day, until they had their own system organized.

“I suppose…” There was a slight whine in her throat, as emeralds squinted to the right in thought, and then bobbed back at him. “You seem more relaxed now, though.”

“Of course,” he plucked away a small edible at her chin and flicked it off his nail, “That is because I am with you.”

A satisfying blush peppered her across the bridge of nose and she attempted to hide her flustered grin by taking another bite.

“Those are not bland, correct? I feel all we feed you here would become such a bore,” he gestured to the cone-shaped produce.

“Oh no, not at all!” She tussled her head to and fro, the iridescent bow swaying. “I admit, it tastes a little weird, but I think it’s good.”

The king rolled to his side, in full attention, and was propped by a gloved fist, where the sapphire bracelet jingled down to his forearm. “Strange in what sense?”

“Hmm… I suppose it is a bit between flan and yams. Well, at least for this.” Her prize-hold slumped to then point at the others. “The green one almost is like peach jelly tarts, and here, tastes of cinnamon spaghetti squash, so…”

Her explanations tapered to a stop when she caught his stare, green moons flashing, and her cherry cheeks puffed hot with air. “Munto, don’t give me that look.”

“Which look?” He quirked a mischievous grin, while his tone dripped in good humor.

Yumemi’s eyes narrowed, hardening like their jeweled counterpart, and he knew well she could be so impeccably _fierce_.

“You know _exactly_ the one.”

“Do I, love?” His idol right wandered to draw circles upon her knee. Peripheral vision caught the rising goose flesh from the pelt chafing.

She easily snuffed his flirtation by offering the fruit. “Here, do you want a bite?”

Peering at his nose tip, he eyed the waxy meat under its red bitten skin and begrudgingly glared up in a decline. “You realize I am unable to consume those, Yumemi.”

The disgruntlement in his wooing interruption was found by a light pinch to her fair thigh.  
“It’s made out of Akuto, right? Doesn’t that count?”

He tipped his jaw towards her effort in understanding and apologetically smoothened the previous tease.

“Not quite. We absorb the almighty power as a resonated energy. Take it similar to the photosynthesis system.”

“So that’s what Toche meant.” Cocking her head, her gaze brimmed in soaking knowledge. “Then what has you so curious?”

“…I want to make sure you are well accounted for here.” He stated quietly and was unable to look her straight. The row of knuckles supporting his jaw shifted to fiddle with the end of her braid tail, while he tucked his neck into his sleeveless shoulder. “Plus, I like the sound of your voice.”

In pregnant silence, she expelled a muted sigh, leaned to lie on her back with using his arm as a cushion, and groped to return to the food bit to its home nest.

A fire-licket shot up in concern. “Is that all you are going to have? You eat like a bird, girl.”

“Says you, Akuto boy.” She rolled the split ends of her bangs between her fingertips and huffed the pale strands away from her face. “You couldn’t even hold down my mom’s cooking.”

Munto chuckled at her admirable snark, empathized in the intimate knowledge of her weight insecurities, and curled the elbow she used close to kiss her temple. *2

There, her addicting scent of vanilla ran fresh through his nostrils. Months prior, he never could quite pinpoint the sweet aroma until he found the perfume on her dresser. Apparently it was a bean extract used for cooking. The same applied tenfold when she managed to not char a batch of cookies in host for her growing number of friends.

“I was trying to put on a good first impression towards your family, smartass.” A considerate right settled on her petite waist after he gave a nudging squeeze.

“But you chose to push yourself, even when I told you not to.” She turned to face him and so boldly flicked his nose, which he scrunched up briefly by the jarring action. “Who was the one holding your hair when you were dry heaving in the toilet for a half-hour?”

Touché.

“You were,” he whispered and affectionately traced the round shell of her ear. His caramel tone then turned impish, “Yet knowing the consequence, you wanted me to partake in that just now!”

Yumemi watched him head on, unflinching. “Only to show that words really can hurt you.”

Well, she was not wrong.

“Oh,” he gave a mock gesture to his leather-bound chest, “You wound me.”

The royal was glad that earned him a giggle.

“Liar.” She fondled his lobe and the touch caused his veins to hum in anticipation. “For someone who hates beating around the bush, you sure do it a lot when it comes to our dates.”

“It is called discretion! We have only been courting for two months time. Give me some credit,” was his grouse and irritably tugged at a lock.

“Six, if you count our promise,” two brows rose in expectancy.

It was then where his playful banter became vicious. “Are you saying I should throw all caution to the wind, darling?”

Surprisingly, she was unaffected by the aggressive change.

“No. Just be honest with me.”

A choking gasp later, he backed off his devious pursuit, plight. Gracious, Yumemi managed to surprise him in the strangest of ways.

Brewing a more head-on approach, he was now hovering over her with his crimson coat tales draped across her calves and settled the weight upon his caged forearms. “What would you say if it was intended for a possible _taste?_ ”

At this, she gnawed her bottom lip—and oh, _there_ it was—that was his cue to go in for the kill. Swooping down, he latched his mouth upon her clavicle and sucked.

“Ah, stop! That tickles! You better not leave any marks, Munto!”

The girl’s diaphragm heaved against his in a set of squeals. She kicked and writhed, and he wiped a straggling tear in her laughter as she eased to the sensation, where his left thumb continued to caress the peach softness in expression that safety was near. He could not help but smile when her hands pulled him closer by the roots and sigh his name breathlessly. Munto’s frenzy gradually tamed when she scratched him behind an elfin ear, purring at the attention, and he attuned to her soothing strokes in tempo with his tongue, which trailed down at her collarbone.

“Hey, calm down. Calm down…” Reluctant, he retreated when he began to wander up the swell of a breast, but knew well to respect her boundaries whence requested. “You can just say you wanted a kiss.”

Did she not understand the intricate steps in this dancing courtship? That pace would be far too placid for his spark.

“Fine,” he complied with an irked purse. “I want a kiss.”

“Mmm…” Yumemi’s pointer tapped on her Cupid’s bow in thought. “Not yet. I have a few questions first.”

“ _First?_ ” An unexpected bark burst from his throat. Now she was just playing hard to get! “Well then, I will answer to the best of my ability.”

She reverted back to her quiet persona, blushing, and gave a nervous twirl to her corn silk. “I-it’s about those _special_ dreams that we together…”

He smirked at her sight of mind and intertwined their hands lovingly to cease the fretting. “What about them?”

“How does it work? I understand when we’re touching it’s like that summer, but there are others…” The blonde swallowed and attempted to façade her anxiousness.

There was a fleeting sigh.

“Well, I believe because we have the same desire, we are able to accomplish such a feat, for our hearts are connected,” he explained as simply as he could, seeing the concept was foreign to him as well. Never was there a historical record alike their bond.

“I see. What about us?” Her ears burned with color. “When we, umm, connect…”

The king’s brow knitted in sought understanding and craned closer to her mumble. “What do you mean?”

“We can _do_ that, right?”

Ah, so that was what has her so antsy.

“Yumemi, we Heavenly Beings are mere humans evolved through space-time with Akuto as our base material. I am certain we can copulate with no issue, if that is what you are referring to.” He smoothened a stray lock into place and pressed his forehead against hers, while keeping his amber locked upon her emerald. Upper-handed, the monarch dropped in bass, which he discovered her unraveling under, “We have had enough practice through our dreams, have we not?” *3

“Yeah…” Star struck, she was completely caught in his spell and closed her fanned lashes to a sense of yearning. “We would have beautiful children together.”

Fear-stricken, his neck lurched back and he gaped down at her in astonishment.

It was then her pitch spiked up an octave at the blistering realization. “I…! I’m sorry! It’s _way_ too early to be thinking like that! I-I mean to avoid having that ac-accident, how should we, umm…! Oh my goodness!” she whimpered and covered her rogue face in shame.

Blinking, his mind was having difficulty reeling back to its normal speed, for the thought of conceiving was something, which both baffled and intrigued him so. Within years past, it was never a consideration. The isolation it brought in his own existence was nothing he dare pass on. However, the girl right; they now had a fresh start—new beginnings—all of which he could only dream with her as his future Queen, and was a conversation needed to be discussed if such fervent activities were to cross between them outside the psychic realm.

Ducking his head, he now felt a terrible guilt weigh for not upholding the responsibility as the elder. He was not one to bear fruit and flee with the moon tides. Ludicrous!

Insistent, he pulled her cupped palms away, dabbed the panic-induced tears, and brushed but a peck on her lips in apology. His tightened jaw bobbed a hair in silent permission to speak and she offered a weak smile.

“…Each nation has their own ways of protection, considering there was a law, which forbade childbirth during the Akuto crisis; however, that had been overruled in my parents’ reign here at the Magical Kingdom. We magicians’ are spell based.”

She blinked away a growing lament at the mention for him, and asked, “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Finger splayed, Munto pressed her lower abdomen in emphasis. “It is a chemical rejection of seed to egg, which can easily be removed when in interest to procreate.”

“I see.”

“From what I have heard, there is not much affect to your menstrual cycle, either. However, there is the option to cut the monthly bleed as well.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” There was a grimace, in her red painted memory. “Though I am uncertain why you would want to tolerate it willingly.”

“Call it nature’s gift. Some girls have it easy.” Her perked grin broadened at his brave words. “Suzume’s is really light, while Ichiko only gets it sometimes due to her sports.”

A pause.

“…I truly did _not_ need to know that, Yumemi,” he admitted, deadpan.

“We were on the subject,” she shrugged, in nonchalant. “Honestly, I’m surprised you’re so easy to talk about it. Most boys would be squeamish at this point.”

His pride ruffled. “Heh. Well, I am no _average_ boy.”

“True.” Whimsical, she tucked in his slipping bangs back. “You are my King from the skies.”

They were quiet for a long moment and with the tension ebbing away, he thumbed around the silken dimple to where her naval was.

“Why are you so curious?” In his left, he massaged the back of her sticky nape. “Are you sure it is the weather, which has you so fevered?”

The inflation within her chest released and she turned to pick his cape’s hem, which they lain over. Similar to his coronations’, the silver and gold embroider caught eye in the dappling sun.

“Well, it is summer.”

“Better than below,” he scoffed. “Now that is hot. There is the altitude to consider at least.”

“Yet your winters are so much warmer.” She closed her heavy eyes from his lulling, while her breathing began to slow.

“Call it temperate conditions.” He pressed delicate kisses on her lids, a butterfly’s touch. “The same Akuto, which keeps our lands afloat, makes it habitable for us to live. Through evolution, our lungs have become resilient, while our stomachs atrophied, since there is little use to its digestive function. And of course, my already hot blood always boils for you,” he rumbled and grazed the beaded salt away. *4

“Maybe _you_ are the bird, peacock.”

“Hold your tongue!” Veering toward lip-curled offense, he snapped, “Yumemi, you of all people know I do _not_ have a tiny—“

Her doze then sputtered with a boisterous fit. Playfully, she smacked his shoulder. “Oh Munto, restrain your ego, please! It’s a _type_ of bird, which has beautiful feathers and likes to show off, silly! Goodness!”

“So, that is what you think of me? A pompous fowl?” His mouth flattened to a thin, white line at her good humor, and meshed her apple cheek together in cease of the flaming humiliation. “I thought you claimed I as a large cat of some sort?”

The squeezing grip deflated from her raspberry jeer. “Yes, you are the _reliable_ lion-peacock, who will never fail to let me fall.”

She attempted to tweak his nose, but fool him twice he caught her finger between his teeth and puckered the soft pad.

“Moral of the story, your griffin savior. We used to have those.” A nostalgic chortle escaped him, in remembrance of his pet dragon, Conleth. “Oh, but you are doing so well in your flying lessons!”

She melted when he resumed his intimate attention to her shoulders. “It could be because I’m with you…”

There it was. Hook, line, and sinker.

“What was that?” Keen ears heard her loud and clear, but did he love to draw forth her fantasies.

With a mew, she tilted her jaw back for better access when he traced up her pulse in a more sensual manner. Steady, the tempo under his taste buds began to rise.

Yumemi’s voice struggled to stay firm, “But… We promised to wait until high school. Can’t we just _sleep?_ ”

Such rejecting words and yet her hands clutched his vest like a vice.

How easily he could let their vow for abstinence slip, seeing she was of consensual age in Heaven, for their previous life crisis permitted youthful merrymaking, however, it was her upbringing, which entitled the overall decision. In their four years difference, he was still pondered by the detail with what her nation’s prefecture allowed: whether marriage at thirteen, example shown in her chatty brunette friend, or Penal Code for girls of sixteen? *5

“No? Then I will stop,” he nodded in closure, no egging pressed, and withdrew her fingers.

The girl scowled up at him, absolutely frazzled.

“…Perhaps just a touch.” She was caving.

“Careful, Yumemi,” he drilled, grave, into her ear and prodded his nail upon her digit’s middle tip to keep her floating haze grounded. “It took but only a single touch to begin it all between us. Be wise with your choice.”

“Oh, but please…” When not obliged, her arm rose with more strength accounted for and bore him with such fire whence called in demands, “Finish what you started!”

He shivered at this delightful side of her.

“If you insist.” A pink tip emerged to sweep across his salivating mouth. “I am quite honored to treat the Princess.”

Nimble, feminine hands now worked on the black buttons, swiftly flicking down the rows with haste.

“Shut up.”

“Hoh?” Munto was always entertained when she got snappy. “Hungry, are we?”

Successful, the crimson pelt was ripped open, and with a shaken breath in them both, her needy palms slipped under the material to admire the flexed indents of his itching back muscles.

“You aren’t the only one, you know?” she whispered, quiver-spelled, and held him just as close.

“I am not complaining.”

He groaned into her hair when she knowingly scraped down the dip of his spine and to his sensitive tailbone, which triggered heat up his loins. With a grunt, his pelvis jerked forward on own accord and guided to face him, he kissed her, wet and fervent, to paw under the thin fabric for access. Multitasking, she struggled with his dark pants.

Discretion damned; may caution be thrown to the wind!

“After,” he rasped and pinned her wrist away from his desire. “Let me enjoy this.”

Already, the cotton garment was damp before he coaxed her folds; she barely required any preparation. Skimming, he hooked around its juncture base, strung the mauve article down her milky thighs and plunged deep into her weeping sex.

“Munto! Oh!”

His blood may be hot, but here she was liquid fire.

“Yumemi…!”

Her ridged stature grit to his set pace, rubbed her jewel with the butt of his palm, while he tugged at her collar with his idol left. Yumemi came to aid when the golden dip snagged on her flush shoulders, flipped the strapless bra to her heaving sternum, and finally her rose-tipped breasts were freed.

Halting, the king took but a moment to map her budding contours. All for him. _Just_ for him. There was no other woman he would rather have than she in his arms.

“You are so damn beautiful!” he declared and dove to suckle upon one of the silken mounds. Giving attention to the neglected left, kneading and lightly pinching, his glove-adorned hands endlessly worshiped her body like the very deity he prayed under.

“Don… Don’t leave marks. They’ll ask,” she whimpered in regards to her kin and close circle.

With a disappointed sigh, he loosened his jaw’s nip-hold and ran calculated circles over her erect nipple. Primal instinct demanded branding what was his, but he had other sly tactics to shut Rui from jesting his sexual lack thereof.

Swift, another tip inward, he flicked the elastic walls with vigor, and in her moan, caused petite nails to drag hard between his shoulder blades. Sneering wicked, tomorrow, while she was at her weekly school absence, he would have ten drawn ribbons and so conveniently wear a high-cut top for weather purposes.

“Darling, how is it, as my fingers make love to you? Tell me,” he whispered hot into her ear.

“It feels so good.” Emerald crescents waxed to his kindle smolder. Gasping, she pleaded, “More. I’m burning.”

Pensive, red brows arched upward. She may have played with such a number on her own lonesome nights, but his compared hands were much bigger in size. Even when escaping within the dream realm, two was their custom foreplay.

“Are you able to withstand it?” was of genuine concern.

“Yes! I think I know my limits!” Yumemi’s frustration pivoted to a whine, “Now please, Munt— A-ahn!”

In the delicious sound of her feral outcry, canine teeth hinged together so hard to released the compressed air with his jaw. Composing a reverberated puff for air, he rolled the outline of her mouth, overlaid in the tasteful bit hidden there, to where she was so wild and sweet. Licking the saliva off her chin, perhaps this was what she had described earlier; her flavor alone—anywhere, _everywhere_ —was always exceedingly divine. *6

His thumb pulled away with a moist pop, each quirking anticipatory grins, and gave careful attention to her pert bud in persuasion to loosen the tight sheath. Her smaller palm joined in to their primitive dance, urged his mid-joint digits deeper, and raised her shaking hips off the crimson silk, inch by toe-curling inch.

“What did I say?” she bit her lip in lustful concentration, quite accommodating to the addition. “I want to be _full in you_.”

There was a frown. “When did you get so sassy?”

“When you started _ordering me around._ ” As her arms wrapped around the dark collar, his leg’s balance teetered and she smothered him to her bosom. “Now do your job!”

Munto would have cackled for her riled endeavor if he were not so cautious to cause harm.

“Hey!” was a heated retort. He was highly known for his spitfire youth. “Have some faith in me, young lady, and be patient! Let me prepare you proper!”

All of her steam deflated towards a dry sob. “But I want to be closer to you…!”

“I know.” The redhead too simmered down at said truth, calmed under her racing heart, and came gentle to his touch with short, rocking thrusts. “Believe when I shall end you shaking.”

“…Cheeky,” she muttered under her breath, wove through his mane, and caused a prideful grin to spread.

“Yet I always have, without fail.”

A stagnant quiet.

“Well, you know that one time when—“ Eyes of bullion flashed up sour, offered a low yowl in warning, and departed his burying, where the substance webbed thick and honeyed. Yumemi yelped, “Why? Don’t let go, you big spoilsport! Stop _teasing!_ ”

“Hold on.” There were bigger plans than to test her patience.

During the war, it was not a rarity for his troops to vaunt of their family and love ones, all of which they were fighting for: to protect their home and those considered important. Amongst set camp, whether around a fire or lain about rock beds under the stars, young and old would make light of the gruesome melancholy with vigorous stories of wives and the courtesans they have wooed in moonlit nights. Suggestive banter was highly given then, and now even more so in his direction when the Magical King had declared a potential mate: she, a mortal of sun-gold hair and electric eyes.

Yes, he was determined to obtain that mind-numbing prize for Yumemi today.

Sliding his middle finger in, firm to the brim, where her curled nest and juices filmed the black pelt barrier, he worked her slick walls endlessly, stimulating the puckering entrance in a twirling motion and filling once more. She sighed at the lovely attention his left gave upon her clit, fully spread and rested her naked calves upon his clad knees, and encouraged a rougher touch by bucking opposed him.

Closely, ember suns sought when he crooked the long digit up and against the spongy tissue. Without much change, even after grating lightly with a blunt nail, he inclined the angle, and peeping a squeak, the girl jumped, just slightly, while her thighs constricted against his. Again, and the reply was with more intensity.

“Could it be? Have I found it?”

“F-found what?” her mumble was delayed, sprawled about her disarrayed bangs in distress, and was completely overruled by her dominated senses. When he did not answer, her green vision parted, blurred and dilated. “Munto, don’t keep me in the dark!”

With a hitched breath, he managed to clip her questionnaire by the pressing against the soft abdomen beneath him, as done firmer in prior demonstration, and tilted her jewel under his sweet torture.

“You need not worry, love, just relax,” traced his lips at her lobe. It will be a special surprise. “This will feel wonderful.”

“Alright,” she began to squirm and exposed the profile he had not yet the chance to taste. “I trust you.”

Humming against her skin, down the crook of her shoulder, Munto cut his sight in focus of her elevating breathing, pulse, and vibrato. Minutes passed, and she was induced to a writhing mess, uncontrollable to where her nails bit: raking his dewed pecs and biceps, she needed somewhere to sink onto to keep sane, and he gladly obliged to be that rock. Gradual, the tight dams of her pleasure were beginning to spasm at a higher rate and he quickened his speed in demand to send her soaring.

“M-Mun— I-I’m almost…! But I’m going to—! I can’t!”

“Hush.” Grappled within a shaking chokehold, his chin arched to burn this very moment into the recess of his mind. “Let go, Yumemi. I have you.”

“O-oh! _Oh!_ I—“

Permission granted, the liquid spurt forward, she, riding wave after wave, in a silent echo towards her departed lungs. He bated his own, at her purple-hued cheeks, and a cold fret crept silently to his palpitating chest. Fifteen; now twenty seconds… Wait, was it supposed to last this long?

_‘Yumemi. Yumemi, you need to brea—‘_

The crack of her skull tossed against his nose snapped her out of the spell and sputtered a long, pitched squeal, “PAH! H-hah! Nnn…!”

With a final shuttering jerk, she then dispersed to a puddled heap of ecstasy and shaking limbs. Relief on both parts, he removed his knuckle from her convulsing vice.

“ _There_ we are.”

“Wha… What was…?” She wheezed desperately for air, groggy and heavy lidded. “Why was that so _different?_ ”

“Congratulations on your first ejaculation.” His teeth tugged the snap of his soaked glove and tossed it aside to examine the wrinkled, tan pad under is tongue. “Have you heard of the G-spot before?”

“Oh my.” Emeralds widened with a heady blush and she huffed back in defeat. “How embarrassing. I thought I wet myself.”

“Nah, it is quite normal. Did you enjoy yourself?”

She offered a weak, ironic smile. “…I can barely move.”

Now that was something to boast upon.

“Then mission accomplished.”

With a content sigh, the girl murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” His tone was light and caring, as he thumbed her misted brow.

She shied into her shoulder, bashful. “I want to touch you, but I don’t think I have the strength to help.”

…God truly, she can be too cute for words.

“Then we will improvise,” came a cloy perk.

Leaning back upon his ankles, he unzipped the rogue desire, scooted forward to tuck his knees under her, and guided petite hands upon the soft mounds he so adored. Squeezing them together, he motioned to stay as instructed.

“Oh.”

Before sliding up into her cleavage, he paused for consent. “Is this alright?”

She offered an affectionate look. “Yeah.”

Nodding, Munto bit his inner-cheek as he slowly advanced, purring in the back of his throat when abound in the smooth flesh, all which was she, and back again, harder.

They say women heat gradual like an iron, while men scorches quick like a match. Yet, always together, she was his spark: whether through inspiration, power, or intimacy, she was the oxygen to his flame, which never would be snuffed out, so long as he had passion burning within his breast.

His dazed reverie suddenly snapped back by the acquainted lap at his moist head. Jumping, Munto glared down at her, caught red handed, and pulled away from her eager mouth.  
“None of that. Keep it under the radar.” He will reserve some tact in their promise, in the least.

“’Kaaay.”

“God.” Pinching his tender bridge, he groaned in displeasure, while his shaft twitched for friction. “Please, do not use that tone in our lovemaking, Yumemi. Save it for your mother.”

The blonde giggled and bounced enthusiastically. “Yes, my _Lord._ ” *7

He snickered and balanced around her golden halo, seeing she was independent without his suggestions, and met halfway. “You are my challenge, indeed. Am I too heavy?”

“I think I can handle it.”

“Oh, look who is being smug?”

She merely stuck her tongue out in a mock.

Amber rolling in her poor offense, he concentrated himself back to the sensations gifted, and quenched the salt off his Cupid’s bow, while a number of beads trickled down like a pearl necklace upon her neck. The heartbeat there was strong against him.

“Does it feel good?” she whispered, not wanting to break his trance.

“Always,” he rasped and shivered at the coiled heat in his gut. “I’m close.”

She knew, for his formal speech always managed to slip, whence done so.

By now, he gripped his cloak mercilessly, punching the ground a few times in his building release, while he hissed grit curses between his hyperventilating.

“Yumemi…!” He was so freaking close! “Yumemi, dammit! Oh, yes! Mmm…!” *8

Toes curling tight within his pristine boots, the seed burst from his juncture, followed in a shouted exhale, to where he floated back, gradually, to his sweltering shell.

After the day he had, that was something he really needed.

“H-ah… That was good,” he complimented upon the high.

However, she managed to cut his euphoria short with an insistent patting to his thigh, her quiet warning escalated to a screech, “Munto. Munto! Hurry, it’s dripping! I don’t want it in my hair!”

“Alright, calm down. Finicky.” The royal groaned, lurching forward from his resting, and hovering his palm over the coating upon her cleavage and dispelled it away with a crimson spark in his magic. “There.”

Dipping with relief, she pursed, “You need to teach me how to do that.”

“One step at a time. It comes with practice.” Playfully, he tweaked a nipple, then tucked the flaccid limb and buttoned the waist closed. It was then, which her palms cupped beneath his pants to stroke the small dimples at the base of his spine. How flattering. “My, you certainly have quite the fixation on my ass.”

Her gentle petting fumbled momentarily and then squeezed his firm gluteal with more zest. “What? You’ve got a cute butt.”

“Likewise to these as well,” he fondled her breasts, perking a snide grin, and rumbled, “Yet I do not go groping you when I get possessive.” *9

Taken aback, she gasped, and retreated her comfortable hold, “That happened one time!”  
“Still counts.” His thick brows waggled.

She pouted. “You’re so mean.”

“And you are adorable,” pressed his lips on her forehead, and invaded the closer upon her dressing. “Just a moment, I never got a good look.” *10

“Eh? Oh. Do you like it?” Yumemi fluttered her lashes with a shy smile, when he traced upon the fine stitching of her bra. There, the mauve material held engraved butterflies and lace.

…Cute.

“Yeah. Too bad these are not custom here in Heaven,” he groused in thought, and tugged the gold-laden collar into place and smoothened the wrinkles. Besides combing her hair and the hinted spots at her neck, she would appear just as the couple had left.

“I still don’t understand how they did that in battle.”

“Oh, they bind.”

“What?” She jackknifed with panic. “But that can be really dangerous if it’s not done properly!” *11

Catseye gold widened slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah!”

“I am sure they use proper precautions,” he waved off, crawled on his knees, and aided her back into her underwear, one leg hole at a time. “We will have to get you more of these frilled support devices in the future.”

“You are being dramatic again, Munto,” she peered him a weary look and he rolled beside her, forearms propped behind his head.

“And I always shall.”

Meekly, she scooted to use his shoulder as a pillow, which he encouraged by pulling her close, and caressed his facial cartilage, down to his full lips. “How’s your nose?”

He scrunched and stretched his jaw muscles with a yawn and sniffled. “I will live. Why, is it bruised?”

“No,” she brushed his turned cheek and laughed, “But I really hit you hard!”

“What can I say? I like it rough.”

Squawking, her face hid within his vest and gave a nudge from his lewd flirtation. With a sly tickle under her pit, the giggle storm brewed with more intensity. One to fall prey easy to the clutches of depression, Munto did his all to coax that admirable chime on a constant basis. As her bubbling fit died down, they laid together in a comfortable silence, while the winds cooled their intertwined bodies.

“Hey, hey.” She trailed up an elfin ear for his attention. “I love you.”

“As I, you,” the king declared and craned to meet her mouth for a kiss. Sucking her lower lip in parting, he sighed, “Mmm, one more.”

Puckering the sensitive flesh together, interchanging between angels with such delicacy, and in a slight taste of her honey, they released, satisfied.

“…Munto?”

Lids closed in soaking the sun, he was distracted by the caress she played around his tan areola.

“Hnn?”

“Listen. I’m glad you’re here.” Behind emerald irises, reflected determination and sympathy. “I know they said such terrible things when you were young, but that’s all changed now. We can start our future together, even if it’s just in example. Heaven and Earth; everyone joined beautifully as one.”

Gaping down at her, she held his gaze with maturity far beyond her years. Gradually, his bated breath resumed, and he thumbed her shoulder’s curve in affection.

“…Yes.” After a thoughtful moment, he said, “I am certain they would have been delighted to meet you.”

“Who?”

He licked his parched mouth, hesitant in his opening, and whispered, “My father and mother.”

“Yeah…” Her smile was sad but hopeful, as they enlaced hands. “Do you think they foresaw us together?”

His mind halted, blinking in the shimmering memory, and gradually relaxed his tense muscles.  
“I like the thought of that. Possibly.”

She nodded and nuzzled into his neck with a sigh. The distilled quiet was soon broken by her flailing limbs, huffing as she whined, “Jeez, it really is hot!”

“Are you saying then it was not my irresistible charms, which induced you to a flustered puddle?” he gave a hurt gesture to his chest from their previous banter.

“Munto!”

A chuckle escaped when he perched over to peck her cheek, in secret for two, “We can take a dip in the greenhouse springs to cool off, if you would like?”

“Aww. But I didn’t bring a swimsuit for that,” she deflated.

Perfect.

“No need,” he grinned and cracked a canine at the lovely image.

—

Thanks for the faves and **reviews** , everyone!  
Uliqui04, Valiant-Horizon, Kittycat0521, CleonKennedy258413, WhiteWaveRose18, **Willow-Pendragon, antonie.triskova, Poetic-Drug** , Sylrenvia, and fyrezze

—

A/N: Oh, the fragile male ego. No, but seriously, Munto’s a cheeky little bastard when wants to be. Hopefully I did not overdo it with their banter, but Yumemi definitely has some sass in the first OVA, which I had hoped to see later on in the series. Minorly disappointed—mostly because I was hooked by my fiery little Princess coming out of her shell—so I’ll write about it instead.  
Here, also take a peek at this parody AU: fav.me/d8vawap  
I’m on a roll, so see you soon with chapter four. For the time being, I’ll get all this sexual tension temporarily out of my system first and then resume back to the other neglected works. Cheers.

— Ari [6.3.15]

—

*1: Nodded upon my comic, _Behind Closed Doors_ : fav.me/d88f6k0  
*2: If you really take note, despite with what Chikara teased about her eating junk food in episode one, Yumemi consumes very little throughout the series. It may just be her small stature, but one of the signs in depression does include the loss of appetite, which she clearly had for years.  
*3: As summarized on the old Munto site, OVA I: _“Although the Heavenly World and the present was one existence from the first, when the evolved human beings learned the special power of "Akuto,” they made and isolated the Utopia "the Heavenly World" up in the sky. It was as to say the crystal of the gained power._  
The concept of time does not exist in the Heavens. Therefore, there is a flow of the time in the present world at all; both the worlds cannot be existed in the same space and time. In this way, the two worlds started to be parted.”  
*4: That’s the only reason why I could think the eighth episode’s preview mentioned no toilets/bathrooms.  
*5: I had to do some hefty research to really point out which facts were correct. I could still possibly be wrong, but from what is understood, Japan permits girls at sixteen to have intercourse, while guys must be eighteen.  
Here, despite now confirming Munto as an immortal, he’s [physically?] nineteen, which in all is Ephebophilia, so you needn’t worry about his loli tendencies. [fav.me/d7mv4ak]  
*6: Out of context, Munto may sound a tad cannibalistic here, but I say he gets ‘full’ from the Akuto she creates. In the least, he’ll be quite energetic to pull all-nighters with her help. ;)  
*7: A funny reference to Munto’s amazing voice actor, Daisuke Ono, who plays the famous butler, Sebastian within Black Butler. His most well known line is the English katakana phrase, “Yes, my Lord.”  
*8: That, “Oh, yes,” line is actually canon within the Drama CD: tmblr.co/ZE8fixS1gm-W  
*9: Yumemi’s fixation on his butt became a gradual headcannon of mine. Here’s the event, which was mentioned: fav.me/d6ve8sm  
*10: I get the feeling Munto has a taste for her foreign clothing. Why else would he have a uniform fetish?  
*11: True fact, yo. Don’t bind with ace bandages. It can cause some serious damage.  
*(12): Sex-Ed:  
Dun-dun-duuun! We’re gonna talk about it and the content mentioned within this chapter. First and foremost, I’ve got a minor in Women’s Studies; I’m not a pro at this subject, but have taken a few classes on it over the years, while at college. No, it’s not because I’m single and horny 2/3rds of the time, but it is an honest influence. [I may have been a tad too open there. Oops. Sorry, friends.]  
— A biggie: The G-spot is most definitely a thing; despite what some Catholic studies struggle to deny. It is located about a good two inches on ‘top’ of the cervix and is around the size of a pea. The tissue there is a bit rougher and needs some applied pressure, since the sensitivity tones-down within the average-six-inch vagina. During intercourse [or period cramps], this is a good zone to massage outside of the body, right below the abdomen, where her uterus would be.  
Like women, men have a special spot within the Prostate gland, a good walnut sized sack set between the bladder and penis, which can be stimulated within the anus, or given special attention under the testicles. [This fact will be applied in later chapters.]  
— A recent thing I had learned is that the tailbone is a highly sensitive warm-up, even though I enjoy pointing out Munto’s kitty qualities [which is also cannon, according to KyotoAni’s art: fav.me/d1ve3tw]  
— Along in foreplay, be careful with the clitoris; don’t abuse it like a scratch-and-sniff sticker. It’s highly sensitive, up to 8,000 nerve endings compared to a 4,000 in a man’s head—though they are made of the same tissue, which is interchangeable within the womb in a few weeks time. [So if she tells you to suck it, it’s literally like a mini penis, so that can work, too! Lol.] Shaped like a wishbone you snap at Thanksgiving, the organ is designed specifically for sexual pleasure. The rest of it is hidden within the body, and is the pinnacle orgasm for most women.  
— I’m jumping a bit here, but women can ejaculate just as well. It is no reproductive seed, but is located within that same hormone gland as men, called the Skene’s gland. It is found with the fold of the libia, near the urethral opening [where one urinates], and produces a milky fluid, which is usually released in an orgasm when she is relaxed and well hydrated.  
— To the boys who brag about having girls ‘tight’ during sex: is not a good thing. That means she’s tense or not aroused enough for her vagina’s walls to stretch. Of course, she may become a squirming mess when closer to climax, and there are ways to purposefully strengthen those muscles, but don’t tease your lady if she was ‘loose.’ We push out babies out a good ten times + the thickness of a dick; it’s not because you’re too big. However, if you are according to her discomfort, then remember to always use lube! :V  
— While we’re at the subject of comfort and what not, just to put it out there, the vaginal barrier, known as the hymen, actually isn’t a barrier at all—otherwise the menstrual lining and egg wouldn’t be able to seep through when on the rag. It stretches and contracts, but can be torn if not properly aroused, which is why bleeding may occur during her first penetration. Don’t be surprised, though, if she doesn’t, or even opposite, after having sex several times! It just means she was relaxed and well lubricated.  
With that, I hope you learned a thing or two in some healthy sexual education! It’s good to know about our bodies! Have a great day! :D


End file.
